Tal vez si
by Hikari Atsume
Summary: Mi primer fic! Basado en el anime de soul eater. Maka es acosada por su ex novio pero no quiere que nadie la ayude porque sabe que la situación podría empeorar, pero para su suerte o desgracia se topa con tsubaki a la que acaba contandole todo lo ocurrido.
1. Muchas cosas que contarte

_**Ningún personaje me pertenece, está historia es solo invención mia y de nadie más JUM!**_

* * *

 _ **Maka POV**_

La noche había caído muy rápido, o al menos a mí me había parecido eso, pero poco me importaba la verdad, corría con mi rostro envuelto en lágrimas, no veía con claridad y tenía frío, mucho frío. Joder, estas en pleno invierno maka, ¿qué haces corriendo por ahí con solo una camiseta finita?

Me detuve un momento, mis piernas temblaban por la carrera que me estaba pegando, había tropezado innumerables veces, mis rodillas estaba raspadas, la lagrimas hacía que el frío aire acariciase mi cara sin ningún tipo de delicadeza y, como consecuencia, no podía respirar bien, parece que sí, me estaba resfriando y no me aguantaba más en pie, me fallaban las fuerzas… Alcé la vista un momento y allí estaba ella, mi amiga Tsubaki venia corriendo hacia mí.

\- ¡Maka! ¿Pero qué es lo que te ha pasado?

No supe que responderle, solo me abracé a ella llorando desconsoladamente, no me salían palabras, solo podía agarrarme más y más a su cuerpo.

No recuerdo muy bien cómo fue pero estaba en su casa, me acababa de despertar y tenía una pequeña toalla húmeda en la frente, definitivamente si, estaba resfriada…

\- ¿Tsubaki?

\- ¡Que alegría que hayas despertado, me tenías muy preocupada!

El tono de mi amiga era entre preocupación e ira, me dio miedo la verdad y tampoco sabía que responderle, en realidad me quedé callada, agachando la cabeza por vergüenza.

\- Bueno bueno, no importa, cuando te sientas con ánimos de contarme me dices, sabes que puedes confiar en mi, ¿Verdad? – Me dijo mientras esbozaba una de sus sonrisas tranquilizadoras.

La verdad es que de todas las personas con las que me pude haber encontrado aquella noche tuve suerte de que fuese Tsubaki, a fin de cuentas es una buena amiga y no te atosiga.

\- ¿Quieres desayunar maka?

\- Si claro, ¿necesitas ayuda Tsubaki?

\- ¡NO! – Me grito y mi cara de susto y el hecho de que retrocediese unos cuantos pasos parece haberla alarmado – Perdona.. –Dijo algo cabizbaja – Es que pillaste un buen catarro anoche y no quiero que empeores, es más deberías estar en la cama, yo te llevo el desayuno.

-Pe-pero Tsuba-

\- ¡QUE NO! – Volvió a gritarme – Parece que solo con una voz autoritaria haces caso maka – En ese momento note como su mirada se clavaba en mi nuca mientras me empujaba a la habitación.

\- Qué bien me conoces – Dije escapando una pequeña risita a la cual ella acompañó

\- Venga, metete en la cama y tapate bien que acabaras poniéndote peor – Y acto seguido me encontré siendo arropada por mi amiga mientras me sonreía y me colocaba la toalla en la frente de nuevo.

\- Tsubaki – dije con una voz un poco apagada

\- Dime

\- ¿Puedes por favor no avisar a Soul?

Su mirada cambio de alegre a preocupación

-¿Acaso te pasó algo con él y por eso estabas corriendo anoche como una pequeña alma en pena?

-No no, con el no, es solo que… solo que… - Sin darme cuenta empecé a hacer pequeños pucheros mientras notaba como mis lágrimas empezaban a caer mi mejilla.

-No maka.. No llores más por favor. No le diré a Soul nada, pero seguramente esté preocupado, al menos déjame llamarlo para decirle que estás aquí conmigo, que habíamos pasado la noche junta, como una… una…

\- ¿Pijamada?

\- ¡Si eso mismo! – dijo mientras juntaba las manos y sonreía levemente – Al menos que sepa que estás bien, ¿De acuerdo?

Yo solo asentí, sabía que tenía razón y la verdad es que así me quitaba de estar dándole explicaciones, no quería, sé que en el momento en el que sepa todo lo ocurrido con Hikaru acabaría muy mal la historia y no quería eso.

\- Tsubaki.. – No sé cómo conseguí articular palabra alguna entre sollozos, la verdad es que parecía todo dicho como suspiros - ¿Me podría quedar esta noche también aquí contigo?

\- Claro – Para mi sorpresa me contestó muy deprisa y con una sonrisa en la boca – Pero sabes que black star estará por aquí, ¿Quieres que le diga que tenemos noche de chicas y qué se vaya a vuestra casa?

\- Si por favor, que tengo muchas cosas que contarte, demasiadas tal vez.. Y no quiero que nadie más sepa..

Mi amiga solo asitió y se quedo a mi lado un rato más hasta que conseguí dejar de llorar y tranquilizarme y en ese momento se fue a hacer el desayuno.

Eran las 9:30 de la mañana, por suerte era sábado y no teníamos clase, se podría decir que algo aliviada estaba por el hecho de no salir a la calle y enfrentar la mirada preocupada de Soul y sus mil preguntas o el hecho de poder encontrarme a Hikaru de nuevo, no podría..

Las horas pasaron y lo único que me eché en el cuerpo fue el desayuno que me trajo Tsubaki amablemente a la habitación y justo después me había dormido.

Al parecer ya le había explicado a Black Star la situación y nos habíamos quedado las dos solas, eran las 17:15 y no podía seguir más en la cama, me levanté, fui al servicio y me senté en el sofá, al lado de amiga y la miré fijamente, ella apagó la televisión, sabía que era lo que se avecinaba en ese momento y centró toda su atención en mí.

\- Verás Tsubaki, anoche tuve una pelea con Hikaru y me dejó.

Mis lágrimas parecía que querían empezar a salir de nuevo, los ojos empezaban a quemarme, noté como Tsubaki me hizo un gesto para que parase si no quería seguir no era necesario y ella no me iba a obligar, yo por el contrario le mostré una pequeña sonrisa y negué con la cabeza y continué con la historia.

\- Tsubaki el.. el.. el me agarraba fuerte las muñecas, siempre me dejaba pequeñas marcas, era muy mandón, me llegó a decir que me mudase, que no quería que siguiese viviendo con Soul, que me buscase otra arma, ¿Pero cómo iba a hacer eso? Es mi arma, es mi compañero… - Agaché la mirada un solo segundo y entonces lo vi, las lágrimas caían en mis manos cerradas en puños

\- Maka…

\- Tsubaki… - Levanté mi rostro enrojecido y lleno de lágrimas – Yo no sé qué hacer… Sé que si Soul se entera irá a buscarlo y acabará peor el asunto…

A Tsubaki ya no le salían las palabras, estaba empezando a llorar y lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue agarrarme las manos, y no la culpo, no tiene que hacer ni decir nada, es cosa mía en realidad, no debería ni estar contándole nada.. Pero a fin de cuentas sé que si le pido que no haga nada, no lo hará si se lo pido.

\- ¿Sabes? – Dije mientras sacaba mi móvil y buscaba un mensaje de Hikaru y se lo enseñaba a ella – Mira lo controlada que me tenía..

" _Más te vale volver directa a casa que sé que el otro día te paraste con ese tal Soul por ahí después de haber estado conmigo_ " – La voz de mi amiga se quebró y me miró desconcertada, su mirada cambio de preocupación a ira y en un momento tenía sus manos sujetándome los hombros.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber que pasa contigo Maka?! ¡¿Por qué nunca me contaste nada?! – Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos y el agarra cada vez era más fuerte y junto con ella, mis lágrimas continuaron también empapándome toda la cara.

\- Tenía miedo Tsubaki… Sé que iba a haber problemas con Soul si contaba algo de esto… ¡No puedo soportar la idea de perder a Soul por esto o de que le haga algo a él!

Me derrumbé completamente encima de mi amiga, ya no podía más, la situación me superaba, lloraba desconsoladamente y parecía que la fiebre me volvía a subir, me empecé a encontrar muy débil y después de varias horas así me quedé dormida encima de mi amiga.

* * *

 _ **Y aquí llega el primer capi, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado por que si no me temo que la historia se quedará aqui u.u**_

 _ **En fin, espero poder haber llegado a vuestros kokoros y que me deis fuerzas e ideas para poder sacar una historia más llamativa de la que puedo tener en mente, que me gustaría saber lo que opinais vosotros tambien :3**_

 _ **Besuquis :***_


	2. Maldito y embriagador perfume

_**Ningún personaje me pertenece, está historia es solo invención mía y de nadie más JUM!**_

* * *

 _ **Tsubaki POV**_

Después de esperar varios minutos sin moverme para no despertarla, pasé mi mano por su frente.

\- ¡ _Dios mio, estás ardiendo maka!_

No se como fuí capaz de contener el grito porque de verdad me había asustado, como pude la llevé a la habitación y la tumbé en la cama, cerré la ventana evitando que pudiese entrar algo de viento y eso hacer que mi amiga empeorase. Cambie el agua en el que estaba la toalla y estrujé esta para limpiarla, rápido se la coloqué de nuevo y fuí a buscar un termómetro que tenia que haber en la mesita.

\- ¡Ahh! - Bufe enfadada - ¿Donde demonios estará el dichoso termómetro?

La habitación empezó a ser un caos, estaba todo revolucionado y solo por buscar un condenado termómetro que no aparecía.

 _\- No me quedaba otra, tenia que preguntarle a Black Star si el lo había visto por algún lado, pero eso implicaría tener que llamarlo y el estaba con Soul y si Soul se enteraba iba a venir a buscar a maka. Que en realidad no sería mala idea, no porque quiera echarla de aquí ni mucho menos, si no porque en su casa se que tienen todo lo necesario y se que Soul se iba a encargar a la perfección de su Técnico, después de todo era demasiado importante para el como para dejarla así de resfriada, pero con eso implicaría que la interrogase y no podía permitir eso tampoco._

Mi cabeza era un caos y lo mejor que podía hacer era volver al lado de Maka, con un poco de suerte puede que la fiebre le haya bajado.

\- Maka-chan.. - dije con una voz lenta y bajita para no despertarla en caso de que estuviese durmiendo aun.

Me acerque a la cama y para mi horror la fiebre apenas le había bajado y tenía la toalla completamente caliente, rápidamente la enjuagué y estruje para ponerla de nuevo en su frente y acto seguido abrir un poco la ventana y quitarle la manta que tenia encima.

\- _Como era posible que tuviese tantas mantas si yo solo le eché una por encima.. -_ Me quedé pensando en las posibles soluciones que podía haber a ese monton de mantas que envolvían a mi amiga hasta que noté como se movía desesperada y ponía mala cara y entonces lo vi, como acto reflejo se agarró a la manta que tenia a sus pies y se la echó por encima. - _Madre mía Maka.. será mejor que te quite esta manta de_ _aquí_ \- Y silenciosamente la guardé para que no pudiese volver a cogerla.

Cerré la puerta con sumo cuidado de no despertarla y me dirigí directamente al salón en busca de mi móvil.

\- Se que te lo había prometido y que te había dicho que te quedases esta noche aqui, pero tal y como están las cosas es mejor que Soul venga a recogerte y te lleve a casa.

* * *

 ** _Soul POV_**

 _Riing... Riing..._

 _Riing... Riing..._

 _Riing... Ring..._

\- ¡BLACK! - Grité enfadado desde la cocina - ¡¿Quieres contestar al móvil de una vez?!

\- El gran Ore-sama al habla Nyajajajaja

\- _Black Star por favor, pasame a Soul_

\- Ore-sama se encuentra senta-

\- _¡BLACK STAR QUE ME PASES A SOUL!_

\- Oye Soul, Tsubaki pregunta por ti.. - Dijo pasandole el teléfono algo asustado por el grito de su novia al otro lado de la línea

\- Dime Tsubaki, ¿que le hiciste a Black para que tuviese la cara tan espantada? - No pude evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada, ver a su amigo con cara de susto era algo que no tenía precio.

\- _Pues solo le grite para que pudiese escucharme_ \- El tono de la chica aun tenía ese pequeño sonido de ira, ahora lo entendía todo y volví a soltar una carcajada

\- _¡No te rías Soul, esto es importante!_

\- Esta bien está bien, dime - De repente mi tono de voz pasó a ser más serio y preocupado, ¿Que habría pasado?

\- _Necesito que vengas a buscar a Maka, tiene mucha fiebre y no consigo bajársela, bueno, a parte de que salgo un momento de la habitación y me la encuentro al entrar con varias mantas que hacen que esta no baje... Pero creo que allí estará más a gusto y se podrá dar una ducha algo fresquita para que se le pueda bajar y además, si vienes en moto seguro que con el aire consigues que baje..._

 _-_ Esta bien, enseguida vamos para allí - y le lance el teléfono a Black Star mientras buscaba mi chaqueta y llaves para salir de allí.

\- ¿A que esperas para moverte Black? - Mi pregunta hizo que recobrase el sentido en un momento y ambos salimos del apartamento rumbo al suyo.

Diez minutos después habíamos llegado y Tsubaki estaba asomada al balcón, cuando subimos, o más bien subí rápido porque Black se tomo su tiempo para ello, la puerta estaba abierta así que fui directamente a ver donde se encontraba Maka.

\- ¡Tsubaki! ¡El gran Ore-sa!-

\- ¡¿Quieres bajar la voz!?

Me asomé un momento para mandar a callar a Black y darle un capón si hacía falta pero para mi sorpresa ya lo estaba haciendo Tsubaki, suspiré con cansancio, ¿es que ese chico no va a cambiar nunca?

Salí de la habitación con Maka en brazos medio dormida medio consciente a causa del grito de Black al entrar en la casa, cada vez respiraba más agitada a causa de los mocos y se agarraba más a mi camiseta, he de admitir que se veía muy linda así... Pero era cierto, la fiebre no le bajaba y estaba empapada en sudor, Tsubaki tenía razón, aun que se hubiese duchado allí, necesita ropa seca para ponérsela después, la suya estaba completamente empapada.

\- Bueno Tsubaki, me la llevo ya antes de que se duerma, que sino no se como llevarla en la moto.

\- Llama si necesitas algo, ¿Vale Soul? - dijo mientras acariciaba el pelo de Maka - Tened mucho cuidado

\- Nos vemos chicos y Tsubaki

\- ¿Si?

\- Gracias por llamarme

Fui saliendo por la puerta mientras Tsubaki con una sonrisa en la cara, como diciéndome, "no hay de que" fue cerrando la puerta.

* * *

 _Al día siguiente.._

Los rayos de luz entraban por la ventana - _¿Que hora podía ser?_ \- Me dije incorporándome mientras miraba el reloj de la habitación de Maka - _Un momento..._ \- miré desorientado el lugar, ¿que demonios estaba haciendo en la habitación de Maka y dormido apoyado en su cama?. Tarde un par de minutos en recordar lo que ocurrió anoche..

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

 _Nada más llegar al apartamento dejé a Maka en su habitación mientras yo le preparaba un baño de agua tibia para poder refrescarla, el viaje no le había bajado apenas la fiebre y la verdad, empezaba a preocuparme y entonces me di cuenta, ¡¿como era que se iba a bañar Maka?! Estaba completamente dormida, respiraba agitada y me daba pena despertarla después de todo está bastante enferma y necesitaba descansar, pero yo no la podía bañar, ¿Estamos locos? Por mucho que me guste mi técnico, ella tiene novio **(N/A: a recordar que Tsubaki es la única que sabía de la ruptura de la relación de su amiga)** y a demás, sería como aprovecharme de ella... Mi cara empezó a tornarse de un tono rojizo y tuve que taparme la nariz antes de que empezase a sangrar. Definitivamente no me queda más remedio que despertarla.._

 _\- Maka.. - la llamé suavemente mientras le tocaba el hombro - Maka despierta un momento por favor, tienes que ducharte.._

 _Poco a poco los ojos de mi técnico empezaron a abrirse y asintió mientras intentaba incorporarse lentamente._

 _\- Coge ropa limpia y cómoda y ve yendo al baño, yo voy a prepararte una sopita calentita para que te la tomes en cuanto salgas, que tienes que comer algo antes de que sigas durmiendo, ¿de acuerdo? -_ _Maka volvió a asentir y se dirigió al baño con cuidado y yo a la cocina a prepararle la sopita._

 _Una vez terminada me fui a su habitación a esperarla con el cuenco en una bandeja y al poco regresó ella, tenia todo el pelo empapado y llevaba una toalla en la cabeza intentando secarlo, se sentó en la cama, sin fuerza alguna y a los segundos se desplomó en ella, con cuidado puse mi mano sobre su frente y para mi alivio me di cuenta de que esta había bajado._

 _\- Maka no te duermas, tienes que tomarte la sopa al menos, aun que no sea toda, pero no puedes seguir con el estómago vació._

 _En un pequeño intento se sentó y abrió la boca mientras, con torpeza se seguía secando el pelo. Me quede parado un momento, sin saber que significaba eso, pero ella seguía ahí, con la boca abierta, esperando.. ¿que esperaba, que le diese de comer? hasta que con la otra mano me hizo el gesto de la cuchara en la boca._

 _Mi rostro se torno de un rojo fuerte, si, ella estaba esperando a que le diese de comer, no se porque pero parece que cuando está enferma mi técnico es mas niña buscando cuidados que una mujer adulta.. porqué si, Maka ya no era la niña de cuando la conocí. Carraspee un poco y le revolví el poco pelo que dejaba ver debajo de la toalla mientras reía un poco._

 _\- Está bien, pero solo porque estás enferma, ¿de acuerdo? - ella asintió levemente y espera, ¿acaso era eso una pequeña sonrisa lo que se le dibujó en la cara?_

 _Con cuidado le fui dando la sopita hasta que ella me dijo que no quería más, para mi sorpresa había comido más de lo que parecía, aun que claro, según me dijo Tsubaki no había comido nada en todo el día anterior, en parte era normal que casi se acabase el cuenco de sopa._

 _Cuidadosamente lo deje en el escritorio de mi compañera y me dispuse a acostarla y aparta la toalla de su cabello ya seco, sin destapar la cama, le eché encima una mantita finita y cerré la ventana, cuando me quise dar cuenta se había dormido y yo estaba sentado en el suelo, observándola embobado._

 _\- ¿Porque diantres tienes que ser tan hermosa? - Me dispuse a levantarme para dejarla dormir tranquila cuando noté que me agarraba el brazo_

 _\- Soul.. por favor... quédate conmigo.. no me dejes sola.. - Me dijo entre sollozos y atrayéndome más al sitio al que estaba hacía escasos segundos_

 _\- Pero Maka, necesitas descansar y yo aquí solo podría molestarte.._

 _\- Por favor.. - Los ojos le brillaban, casi parecía que estaba llorando. No es justo, odio cuando hace eso ¿como podría resistirme a esa carita tan adorable?_

 _\- Está bien.. pero prométeme que dormirás, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Ella solo asintió mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos y se quedaba dormida pero sin soltarme la manga de la camiseta_

 _\- Parece que no me queda más remedio que pasar con ella la noche..._

 ** _FIN_ _FLASH BACK_**

Seguí recorriendo la habitación hasta encontrar el reloj.

\- Perfecto solo son las 7:30... será mejor que vuelva a mi habitación, necesito descansar un rato en condiciones, a fin de cuentas por suerte solo es domingo.

Me dispuse a levantarme para ir a mi cuarto cuando me di cuenta de que el agarre de mi compañera aún seguía ahí y cuanto más me movía, mas fuerte. Con cuidad le intenté soltar la mano, pero parece que resultó imposible porque en el momento en el que rocé sus dedos para separarlos ella agarró mi mano y me tiró encima de la cama al girarse.

\- ¡O-Oye Maka!

Pero no obtuve respuesta ella seguía dormida, no me importaría quedarme así la verdad, su tripa era una perfecta almohada y su perfume... ¡Ay su maldito y embriagador perfume! Era una fragancia tan hipnótica que me quedé dormido...

* * *

 _ **Quiero darle mis mas especiales gracias a mi queridisimo lector Yoysmarie11, porque si no llega a ser por tí, no habría segundo capítulo, espero que este sea de tu agrado también :3**_

 _ **En fin, en cuanto pueda continuaré con la historia! ;)**_

 ** _Muchos besuquis a todos :*_**


	3. ¿Maka, que ocurre?

_**Ningún personaje me pertenece, está historia es solo invención mía y de nadie más JUM!**_

* * *

 _ **Maka POV**_

La luz del sol cada vez era más molesta y me impedía seguir durmiendo por mucho que mi cuerpo me lo pidiese. Poco a poco fui abriendo perezosamente los ojos y desperezándome pero sentía mi cuerpo pesado, más pesado de lo normal.

\- ¿Que es esto?... -Al intentar moverme me encontré con un algo blanco, algo suave y con un olor dulce

\- ¿Soul? - Deje escapar una pequeña risita inocente y entonces me di cuenta de que tenia su pijama agarrado y entonces recordé todo lo de la noche anterior.

Como pude me incorporé un poco e intenté ponerlo en una postura mejor, en realidad tiene carita de ángel cuando duerme, parece, y ojo, _PARECE_ , un niño inocente. Con cuidado le acaricié la mejilla y le aparté algunos mechones de pelo que le tapaban los ojos y un pequeño moin y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y sin darme cuenta, empecé a jugar con su pelo mientras miraba por la ventana distraída.

\- hmmh...

\- ¿Soul, ya estás despierto?

\- ¿Maka? - dijo aun con los ojos cerrados

Solamente le sonreí y me acomodé mejor en la cama, el rápidamente se levantó asustado y me colocó una mano en la frente.

\- ¿Como estás? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Te encuentras cansada? Al menos parece que te bajó un poco la fiebre pero aun te noto caliente.. ¿Quieres darte una ducha?

\- Tranquilo Soul - Dije con una pequeña risita divertida - estoy algo cansada, sin hambre y no me encuentro muy allá.

\- Entonces voy a hacerte algo de desayunar.

Poco a poco me fui incorporando en la cama y me quedé un momento sentada en el borde, era capaz de marearme si me levantaba de golpe y en mi estado no es que fuese bueno la verdad. Pasado unos minutos me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a la cocina.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- ¡¿Pero que haces aquí?! - Dijo mientras me sujetaba los hombros y me giraba para encaminarme de vuelta a la habitación

\- Pero Soul ¿Que haces?

\- Tienes que descansar.

\- Pero si estoy bien, además me ha bajado la fiebre y ya me mantengo en pie, ¿ves?

\- De todas maneras tienes que descansar hasta estar recuperada del todo, que si no mejoras, conociéndote, mañana querrás ir a la escuela y mañana tenemos entrenamiento de sincronización en grupo.

\- ¡¿Ehhh?!

\- ¿No te acuerdas? Stein quiere que mejoremos la sincronización, que aunque vencimos a Asura nuestra sincronización aun tiene que mejorar.

\- Vale vale.. Pero dejame caminar sola, que soy mayor y ya estoy mucho mejor - Dije mientras ponía mis manos en puño en mi cadera

\- Jajajaja - Soul se reía alborotaba mi pelo.

\- ¡¿Que te hace tanta gracia?! - Y mientras iba acabando la frase mis mofletes se iban inflando. Parecía toda una niña chica ahora que me doy cuenta.

\- Pareces una niña chica cuando estas enferma jajajaja. Anda, ve a ducharte que te despeje un poco mientras te hago chocolate calentito, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¡Si! - Y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro en ese momento, me conocía demasiado bien para saber que me encanta el chocolate calentito.

Me giré con mis pies y me fui directamente a la habitación para coger algo de ropa limpia y dirigirme al baño pero algo en el escritorio llamó mi atención. Me senté en la cama mientras cogía mi móvil y lo desbloqueaba, tenía dos mensajes.

\- Seguro que serán de Tsubaki, a la pobre la dejé preocup-

Mi cara se volvió pálida de repente. ¿Que es todo esto?. Me temblaban las manos, no sabía que hacer ni que pensar, el móvil se deslizó por mis dedos temblorosos y acabó en la cama, boca arriba con los mensajes abiertos en la pantalla y me levanté corriendo a cerrar la cortina de mi habitación.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Que está pasando? ¿Como me ha encontrado?

Me quedé mirando el móvil un buen rato hasta que volví en mi y lo cogí de nuevo. Eran dos mensajes de Hikaru, el primero era de la tarde que Soul fue a recogerme a casa de Tsubaki y Black, era una foto en la que íbamos en su moto, el segundo fue de esta madrugada, otra foto de Soul y mía durmiendo en mi cama y un pequeño mensaje en esta _"Ten cuidado con lo que haces"._ Rápidamente borré las fotos, dejé el móvil en la mesa y me dirigí al baño, ahora si que sí, esa ducha me iba a venir muy bien...

Media hora después estaba en mi habitación en la cama, con una toalla en la cabeza, abrazando mis piernas con una mano mientras que con la otra me bebía despacio la taza de chocolate que Soul me había preparado

* * *

 ** _Soul POV_**

Habían pasado como dos horas desde que Maka salió de la ducha y se quedó dormida después de tomarse su chocolate calentito. ¿Que por qué lo se? Pues muy sencillo, a la media hora de que saliese den baño me dirigí a su habitación para ver si necesitaba algo y tomarle la temperatura, pero estaba plácidamente dormida, eso sí, tenía lágrimas en los ojos, supongo que cuando despierte.

\- Que rabia no echan nada interesante en la te-

\- ¡Ahhhhh! - Se escuchó un grito aterrador desde el cuarto de mi compañera.

\- ¡Maka!

Fui corriendo a la habitación y la abrí de un golpe, pero solo pude verla a ella sentada en la cama, con las piernas recogidas, tapándose los oídos y llorando desconsoladamente.

\- ¿Maka que ocurre?

\- ¿Soul..? - Entre sollozos abrió un poco los ojos - ¡Soul! - Y acto seguido se tiró encima mía abrazándome y sujetandome la camiseta fuerte mientras la empapaba con sus lágrimas.

\- ¿Que pasa? ¿Estas bien?

Ella solo me asintió escondiendo su rostro en mi hombro

\- Venga tranquila, solo fue una pesadilla, nada malo te ha pasado y no dejaré que te pase nunca nada.

Estuvo llorando como una hora mientras se aferraba más y más a mi camiseta y yo lo único que podía era acariciarle la cabeza con delicadeza para intentar calmarla, al menos parece que la tranquilizó un poco y dejó de llorar, o eso parecía.

\- Oye Maka, ¿Estas ya más tranquila?

\- Si..

\- ¿Era una pesadilla, no es cierto?

\- Si..

\- Entonces tienes que saber que es solo eso, una pesadilla - Le dije mientras le regalé una sonrisa lo más sincera que pude porque la verdad es que me dolía mucho verla así, aun que fuese por una pesadilla y no me quedó otra que forzar un poco la sonrisa.

\- Tengo miedo Soul.. ¿Y si ocurre de verdad?

\- Maka.. - Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la veía así de preocupada por una pesadilla - ¿Puedo saber que soñaste para estar tan preocupada?

\- No me vas a dejar ni cambiar por otra, ¿Verdad?

\- ¡Jajajajaja! Que tonterías dices Maka - Dije mientras le alborotaba el pelo - Anda voy a hacer la cena.

\- Déjame ir contigo.. - Cuando me giré, la encontré con la cabeza agachada y agarrada a mi camisa

\- No Maka, tienes que descansar, mañana será un día duro, ya te lo dije.

\- Pero Soul.. Si yo ya estoy bien, solo tengo una fiebre muy leve y ya me mantengo bien, déjame al menos estar en la cocina ayudándote con la cena, no estoy invalida ni nada, solo algo floja y estaré sentada todo el tiempo, te lo prometo.

Lo pensé por un momento, y con la verdad es que con lo testaruda que es estoy seguro que aunque cerrase su puerta con pestillo acabaría en la cocina por simple cabezonería.

\- Esta bien.. Pero si me prometes que estarás sentada, ¿De acuerdo?

Simplemente me sonrió y empezó a empujarme suavemente para que andase en dirección a la cocina.

\- ¿Que te apetece cenar Maka?

\- Mmmh... Algo ligerito, que no tengo mucho hambre y no quiero que me siente mal tampoco.

\- ¿Que te parece arroz tres delicias?

\- Me parece bien - Volvía a sonreír, de verdad que me podía quedar embobado mirando su sonrisa.

Me puse manos a la obra con el arroz antes de que fuese más tarde.

\- Oye Maka.

\- ¿Mmh?

\- ¿Están bien las cosas con Hikaru?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- Pues.. mmm... Te has pasado el día durmiendo en realidad y no se pasó por aquí ni tampoco te llamo y se supone que antes de estar con Tsubaki estarías con el, no se, solo pregunto por curiosidad.

\- Soul...

\- ¡Ah! ¡Se me pega el arroz!

Escuché como Maka soltaba una pequeña risita ante la situación

\- No tiene gracia... - Un pequeño puchero apareció en mi cara mientras terminaba de echarle el resto de cosas al arroz.

Pasaron diez minutos desde eso y en la cocina solo se escuchaba el sonido de la comida haciéndose.

\- Oye Maka, ¿me dices entonces si paso alg?... - Una pequeña risita se me escapó al darme cuenta de que mi compañera se había quedado dormida encima de la mesa.

\- Maka despierta - Empecé a moverle el hombro un poco - La cena está en la mesa ya y tienes que comer algo antes de dormir, no puedes seguir con el estómago vació por mas tiempo, que solo te tomaste la tacita de chocolate de esta mañana.

\- Vaaaale...

Me llevé las manos a la boca evitando reír viendo la situación. Maka medio dormida y semi tumbada en la mesa intentando comer arroz, se le estaba cayendo todo en la mesa.

\- Soul... ya no quiero más..

\- Está bien, está bien, al menos has "comido" algo.

Me llevé los platos al fregadero y me puse a fregarlos y recogerlo todo.

\- Maka deberías irte a la cama, estás que te caes de sueño y no quiero que la fiebre te suba de nuevo.

Y silencio.

\- ¿Maka?

Me giré y de nuevo allí estaba, dormida sobre la mesa. Acabé de fregar los platos, la cogí en brazos y la llevé a su cama, la tapé cuidadosamente con una mantita finita y me fuí a mi habitación.

\- Uff.. parece que esta noche podré dormir en condiciones después de todo

* * *

 ** _General POV_**

 ** _A la mañana siguiente en el entrenamiento en Shibusen_**

\- Bien chicos, tienen que alcanzar una resonancia mayor de la que habéis logrado hasta ahora. Vez logréis eso, sincronizareis con el resto de Spartoi, ¿Entendido?

\- ¡Si profesor Stein! - Dijimos los siete al unísono.

\- Vendré en un rato entonces, que tengo que arreglar unos papeles. - Y acto seguido se esfumó dejando al grupo en el campo de entrenamiento.

\- Muy bien, empecemos. ¡Liz, Patty! - Y cayeron transformadas en pistolas en las manos de Kid.

\- ¡Vamos Soul! - Se transformó en Death Scythe cayendo en las manos de Maka. - Ves como ayer estaba mejor y me levanté en mejor forma - Le susurró a su guadaña mientras la tenía sujeta en frente.

\- ¡Tsubaki! - Y segundos después estaba en las manos de Black Star transformada en ninjato.

Llevaban ya una hora haciendo sincoronización en grupo y solo lograron aumentarla levemente.

\- Propongo tomar un descanso - Dijo Maka cayendo al suelo exhausta y quedando sentada - Mi cuerpo no da para más ahora mismo después del resfriado que tuve.

Las armas volvieron a su forma humana y se tumbaron y sentaron en el suelo y así se tiraron como diez minutos hasta que empezaron a recobrar el aliento de forma normal.

\- Oye Maka-chan, ¿Vienes conmigo a por algo de beber?.

\- Si claro Tsubaki.

La morena le tendió una mano a la peliceniza para ayudarla a levantarse y así, lentamente se perdieron en la lejanía.

* * *

 _ **Maka POV**_

\- Oye Maka, ¿Estás mejor? - Me preguntó Tsubaki agarrándome del brazo parándome y haciendo que me gire hacía ella.

\- Más o menos la verdad.

\- Es que.. ¿Te ha dicho algo más?.

No le dije nada, no podía, agache la cabeza, no me salía decirle que sabía que había estado en su casa, que Soul vino a por mi, que cuando dormí lo hice con Soul encima porque tiré de el y que en cima lo había fotografiado.

\- Bueno no importa, cuando te sientas con ganas y ánimos de contármelo lo harás, ¿verdad?

Solo me salió asentir con la cabeza agachada aún, me sentía una tonta por no poder confiar en ella después de haberle contado toda la historia pero... ¿Y si Hikaru aparecía por el pasillo y me pillaba contándole algo?. No era ni el mejor momento ni el mejor lugar ni nada, aun que pensándolo bien, Hikaru sabía donde estaba cada instante..

\- Verás Tsubaki, yo..

\- ¿Te apetece un Nestea, Maka?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Tal vez Aquarius?

\- No no, un poco de agua me vale.

\- Vaya vaya vaya... Mira quien tenemos aquí...

Me quedé paralizada, me daba miedo girarme para ver de quien era esa voz aunque en realidad sabía de sobra de donde venía. Agarré fuerte el brazo de mi amiga y empecé a tirar de para salir de allí rápido, pero en el momento en el que empecé a aumentar la velocidad me agarró la mano y me hizo detenerme.

\- ¿A donde vas señorita? Tenemos que hablar.

\- Ahora mismo no puedo, estoy muy ocupada y tenemos que volver con los demás.

Me dispuse a seguir mi camino pero su agarre se hizo más fuerte.

\- Suéltame por favor, no tengo nada que hablar contigo, ya lo hablamos todo el otro día y lo dejamos todo claro.

Intenté parecer lo más seria posible, pero noté como se empezaban a humedecer mis ojos y las lágrimas pedían empezar a salir de ellos.

\- Hikaru, suelta a Maka por favor, tenemos que seguir con el entrenamiento.

\- ¿Tsubaki? - Dije entre sollozos.

\- Maka no va a moverse de aquí hasta que hablemos.

Su agarre cada vez era más fuerte y unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos y entonces pegó un tirón de mi brazo, me dio media vuelta y me giró quedándome enfrente de él. Diablos, ¿porque tenía que ser un técnico también? y no uno uno normal, era bastante fuerte, en alguna ocasión me llegó a golpear con su onda de alma y ahora empezaba a notar unas pequeñas descargas en mi muñecas provenientes de él y más lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos.

\- Oh vaya... ¿eso es que empezabas a notar mi onda de alma en tu muñeca Makita?

Me soltó y dirigió sus manos a mi cara para limpiarme las lágrimas. Como odio que me llamen asi...

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Hikaru? - Dije entre sollozos y algo de ira en mi voz mientras abrazaba con mi mano la muñeca que me había herido y me alejaba de él.

\- Quiero que te alejes de _el_ y que vuelvas conmigo.

\- Eso no va a pasar nunca.

Y en ese momento noté como Tsubaki me agarró fuerte del brazo y empezó a correr de allí tirando de mi.

\- ¡Esto no quedará así Maka, siempre consigo lo que quiero!

Se escucharon sus gritos a lo lejos y se quedaron en la lejanía.

\- _¿Por qué tenía que haberlo conocido...?_ \- Me maldije interiormente.

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

 _Estaba en Dinamarca, había ido a visitar a mi madre por unos meses y llevaba allí ya como dos semanas, aburrida, sin nada que hacer, releyendo mil veces los mismos libros, en el mismo parque, casi todas las tardes por que mi madre muchos días estaba fuera gran parte del día y pasaba de estar todo el día encerrada y bueno, así al menos salía y me despejaba._

 _\- Vaya... Así que hoy toca "Romeo y Julieta".._

 _\- ¿Disculpa? - Me quedé mirando al chico que se sentó a mi lado con cara extraña mientras cerraba el libro._

 _\- Perdona, no quise asustarte, es solo que siempre vienes a este parque con un libro diferente cada día._

 _Mi cara seguía siendo extraña, era un completo desconocido para mi y de repente empieza a hablarme como si ya nos conociesemos._

 _\- Disculpa mis modales, soy Hikaru,_ _Hikaru_ _Furusawa._

 _Dudé por un momento, a decir verdad estaba por irme a casa y dejarle con la palabra en la boca, pero no se por qué, algo me dijo que me quedase, ¿será tal vez el aburrimiento de llevar aqui como dos semanas sola?_

 _\- Maka Albarn._

 _\- Es un placer, ¿Puedo llamarte Maka a secas?_

 _\- Mm.. Si.. Supongo.._

 _Y estuvimos un tiempo hablando hasta que decidí irme a casa._

 _Quedamos varias veces con el tiempo y la verdad, era un alivio, me había quitado el aburrimiento hasta que un día..._

 _\- Oye Maka.._

 _\- ¿Si?_

 _Y me besó, me quedé paralizada un par de segundos hasta que reaccioné y me separé de el._

 _\- No.. esto no esta bien, lo siento_

 _Y empecé a caminar a casa de nuevo, quería volver a Death City, quería volver a ver a Soul, necesitaba verlo, tenía que arreglar las cosas con el después de la pelea que tuvimos cuando se enteró de que me iba a ver a mi madre a Dinamarca y desde entonces no sabía de el._

 _\- Maka, antes de que te vayas, quiero que sepas que me gustas y que eres mía._

 _\- No.. yo no soy tuya.. no soy de nadie.._

 _Y eché a correr a casa, me asusté, estuve encerrada hasta que que mi madre me dijo que volviese a Death City, que ella iba a volver a viajar a otro lugar._

 _La verdad, no se como se enteró Hikaru de que volvía, pero a los dos días de llegar a Death City recibí un mensaje y para mi fatal error Soul lo leyó..._

 ** _FIN FLASH BACK_**

Llegamos a donde estaban todos en el campo de entrenamiento y Tsubaki se dirigió hacia Soul sin soltar mi agarre y volvimos a desaparecer, pero esta vez los tres.

\- ¡Eh Tsubaki! ¿Se puede saber que ocurre? ¿A donde vas con tanta prisa? - Se quejó Soul por la repentina actitud de la morena.

Cuando ya estábamos lo suficientemente alejados Tsubaki paró y nos soltó

\- ¡Maka ya estas explicándole todo lo que ha ocurrido!

Me quedé de piedra en ese instante, no sabía como reaccionar.

\- ¿Maka, que ocurre? - Me preguntó Soul con algo de preocupación.

\- Yo... Yo...

* * *

 _ **Y aquí llegó el fin del tercer episodio.**_ _ **¡Dios, cada vez son más largos!**_

 ** _Lectores, lectoras, muchas gracias por vuestras visitas a mi pequeña historia, en cuanto pueda volveré a dejar otro capitulito por aqui, si?_**

 ** _Espero seguir teniendo muchas más visitas para que así esta historia pueda continuar :3_**

 ** _Muchos besuquis a todos :*_**


	4. Entre truenos y rayos

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, está historia es solo invención mía y de nadie más JUM!**

 **PD: Dios.. como me ha costado sacar todo este capítulo, escribía algo y a los segundos lo borraba o lo dejaba apartado y escribía otra cosa.. mi cabeza era un cúmulo de ideas que iban y venían pero espero haber podido plasmar mi idea al menos de una manera coherente :D**

* * *

 _ **Maka POV**_

\- ¿Maka, que ocurre? - Me preguntó Soul con algo de preocupación.

\- Yo... Yo...

Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla. ¿Por qué? Yo no quería decirle nada, no quería no, no puedo ni debo decirle nada, es algo que tengo que solucionar sola, demasiado con que Tsubaki sabía lo que ocurría...

Tierra trágame... Tengo que salir de aquí como sea..

La cara de Tsubaki iba cambiando por momentos y podía leer casi a la perfección su rostro.

\- Maka - Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me quitaba un guante - O lo dices tu o lo digo yo, pero no puede seguir esto así.

\- Maka en serio, ¿Que pasa?

\- Tsubaki no por favor... - Casi le estaba rogando.

\- ¡Maka! ¡Soul! ¡Tsubaki! ¿¡Donde estáis!?

Una voz a lo lejos hizo que nos diéramos cuenta de que el tiempo pasó volando y debería seguir entrenando con el resto. Aproveché ese momento de distracción para coger mi guante de sus manos y ponérmelo de nuevo mientras me miraba enfadada.

\- No vas a escaparte de esta señorita.. - Me dijo casi en un susurro.

\- Menos mal que os encuentro - dijo mientras ponía sus manos en sus rodillas debido al cansancio de la carrera que se había pegado buscandonos - Stein acaba de llegar y esta buscando el resultado de la práctica.

Empezamos a caminar rumbo a donde estaba el resto esperándonos en silencio. Tsubaki estaba algo enfadada con Liz por haber sido tan oportuna, a mí me echó miradas asesinas y ambas sabíamos lo que significaba eso, solo logré tragar saliva ante su reacción y Soul, bueno... Soul solo miró la escena desconcertado.

\- Por fin aparecéis aquí. Venga, enseñadme lo que habéis logrado hacer durante este tiempo.

Todos asentimos y nos pusimos de nuevo con el trabajo, pero algo salió mal. ¿Tal vez a causa de la situación anterior? ¿Miedo? Pero en el momento en el que Soul calló en mis manos en su forma de guadaña no fui capaz de sujetarlo y calló al suelo volviendo a su forma humana.

\- ¿Maka estás bien?

\- ¿Maka que ocurrió?

\- Tu honda de alma está desequilibrada Maka.. ¿Ocurrio algo?

Todo eran preguntas por todos lados, ni si quiera sabía de donde venía todas y solo era capaz de mirar mis palmas de las manos, estaban los guantes quemados y una de las muñecas me ardía, por su parte Soul solo me miraba interrogante, intentando saber que ocurría.

\- Yo.. Tengo que irme.

* * *

 **Soul POV**

Nos quedamos atónitos viendo la situación, Maka había salido corriendo después de que cayese de sus manos de sin explicación. Salí corriendo sin dar explicaciones a nadie, tenía que dar con Maka, algo me decía que no podía dejarla sola ¿Estaría en la enfermería tal vez? ¿Se habría ido a casa? Recorrí todo Shibusen en busca de Maka.

\- En serio Maka.. ¿Donde te has metido...?

Y como si fuese arte de magia allí estaba, bajando la inmensa escalinata, no se de donde saqué más fuerzas para seguir corriendo, pero la conseguí alcanzar y agarrar de la mano.

\- ¡Maka!

\- Soul suéltame, me estas haciendo daño, por favor..

Su voz sonaba apagada y con sollozos, en ningún momento había parado de llorar y yo no podía hacer nada.

\- Maka, explícame que ha pasado, por favor - Con cada palabra que decía iba disminuyendo el agarre hasta que la acabe soltando.

\- No ha pasado nada Soul..

\- ¡Maka no me mientas, se te da muy mal y se nota que algo pasa! ¿¡Me lo vas a explicar!? - Sin darme cuenta mi tono de voz se elevó y empecé a gritar a causa del enfado.

Maka se giró con enfado en su rostro, y cuando me quise dar cuenta me había llevado mi mano a mi mejilla, ella me había dado un bofetón, pero aún así seguía llorando desconsoladamente.

\- ¡Tu no entiendes nada y por mucho que te dijese tampoco ibas a entender nada! Déjame sola..

Y se fue corriendo escaleras abajo.

A los pocos segundos reaccioné y me disponía a empezar a correr cuando Tsubaki, que aparecía corriendo por la puerta junto con el resto, me agarró del brazo y me susurró al oido...

\- Soul, antes de que te vayas tengo que hablar contigo.

\- ¿Tiene que ser ahora Tsubaki?

\- Si

Dudé por un momento..

\- Si no te lo digo ahora puede que Maka acabe pasándolo peor de lo que ya lo está pasando y según veo, ahora mismo la situación es muy grabe puesto que no ha podido sincronizar contigo en condiciones y bueno... - Dijo mientras señalaba mi mejilla - Parece que lo está pagando todo contigo...

\- Esta bien, dime.. - Dije resignandome y girándome para quedar enfrente a ella.

\- Sígueme, aquí no podemos hablar de algo tan delicado.

 _ **Afueras del Shibusen, en un lugar apartado lejos de oídos ajenos** _

\- ¿Y bien Tsubaki? - Intenté sonar lo más tranquilo posible.

\- Primero Soul relájate un poco, es algo delicado como ya te dije y necesito que tengas la mente fría para poder entenderlo todo.

\- No puedo relajarme Tsubaki y menos si me empiezas a asustar diciéndome eso.

Tsubaki se sentó en el suelo y me hizo una seña para que hiciese lo mismo, agachó la cabeza y una vez que me senté a su lado comenzó a hablar.

\- Verás, sabes que desde que Maka volvió de estar con su madre ha estado actuando extraña, ¿no?

\- Aja - ¿A donde quería llegar preguntándome eso?

\- Yo solo te voy a contar una parte de todo lo que sé porque corresponde a ella contarte el resto de la historia, pero antes de empezar tengo que pedirte un favor.

\- Dime.

\- No dejes sola a Maka.

\- ¿A que viene todo esto Tsubaki? - Mi cabreo iba en aumento, ¿qué es lo que estaba pasando y porque había confiado solo en Tsubaki y no en su compañero?

Ella tragó saliva, levanto la mirada al cielo, respiró hondo y posó sus ojos azules en los mios.

\- Hikaru la dejó el viernes pasado.

Apreté los puños con fuerza, notaba como me clavaba las uñas en las palmas y mi enfado iba en aumento, ahora mismo me gustaría encontrármelo y romperle la cabeza, ahora todo empezaba a tener algo más de sentido pero eso no explicaría porque dejamos de sincronizar en cuestión de minutos..

\- Hay algo más, ¿Verdad Tsubaki? - Dije apretando los dientes con fuerza.

\- Si.. - Desvió la mirada para otro lado evitando ver mi cara de enfado.

\- Dímelo por favor... - Me levanté corriendo y la agarre con fuerza de los hombros - Dime que más ocurre, la actitud de Maka no puede explicarse solo por el hecho de que han roto. ¡Dime que más hay Tsubaki!

\- Soul me estás haciendo daño, suéltame por favor - Las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de los ojos de mi amiga. ¿Porqué nadie me explicaba que ocurría?

\- Dímelo Tsubaki, por favor, necesito saberlo.. necesito ayudarla.. - La solté y me quedé de pie, mirando al suelo con desesperación e ira. Juro que lo mataba ahora mismo si me lo encontraba.

\- No puedo decírtelo Soul, eso depende de ella, es tan cabezota que no quiso mi ayuda..

El silencio se apoderó de nosotros durante unos segundos que se hicieron eternos. Quería gritar, quería romperle la cabeza, quería que Maka confiase en mí, no sé en que momento dejó de hacerlo, quería... quería.. quería...

\- Ella.. Ella tiene miedo de perderte Soul - La voz de Tsubaki hizo que volviese en mí para mirarla fijamente mientras me agachaba para quedar a su altura - Tiene miedo de que si te enteras de todo lo que ocurre te pase algo y os separéis.

\- Pero yo no voy a separarme de ella y tampoco va a pasarme nada.. - Mi voz sonó quebrada, enfadada, triste, tenía demasiadas emociones mezcladas.

\- Sería mejor que volvieses a casa y le mires la muñeca, entonces entenderías todo y ella tendría que explicártelo.

En mi cabeza todo empezó a tener sentido, todo empezó a cuadrar como piezas de un rompecabezas.

\- No me digas que... - Me levanté de golpe apretando más mis puños y los dientes.

\- Soul por favor, tengo otra cosa más que pedirte.

No dije nada, sabía lo que me iba a decir, ella sabía que por mucho que me lo dijese no iba a hacerle caso.

\- ¡Tss!

\- Hazlo por Maka, Soul por favor.. Si ella te pide que te mantengas al margen hazlo, por ella aun que sea...

Seguía sin decir nada, miré hacia otro lado, quería salir corriendo a casa, encontrarla allí y abrazarla, decirle que no pasaría nada, que confiase en mí y por otro lado quería encontrarme con ese desgraciado y hacerle pagar por todo.

\- Por favor Soul... Es algo que tiene que solucionar ella sola, solo podemos darle nuestro apoyo y protegerla intentando que la situación no empeore más, pero solo ella puede solucionar todo lo que ocurre.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, Tsubaki tenía razón pero me costaría mucho hacer eso..

\- Está bien..

\- No la abandones por favor... - Dijo mientras me abrazaba llorando.

\- No lo haré, no dejaré que se vaya de nuevo, ya cometí ese error cuando se fue con su madre y no volveré a dejarla.

Me separé de ella y ambos tomamos rumbos diferentes.

Empecé a correr bajo la lluvia, más que lluvia diluvio, recé innumerables veces porque Maka hubiese vuelto a casa y no le hubiese pillado esta lluvia tan asquerosa. El cielo amenazaba nubes de tormenta.

\- ¡Ojalá le partiera un rayo! - Grité al cielo en mi frustración, de verdad lo deseaba.

Llegué a casa en cuestión de minutos y empapado, muy empapado. No se porqué todo estaba en silencio y había una nota sobre la mesa.

 _"Me voy a dormir, no tengo hambre así que cena solo. La cena te la dejé en el frigorífico. Es tu favorita, espero que te guste."_

\- Maka...

Me encaminé a la ducha para poder entrar en calor cuanto antes, como siguiese así acabaría pillando una pulmonía.

Las hora pasaron, ya llevaba un par de horas duchado y cenado y me iba a acostar después de darle vueltas a una buena manera de hablar con Maka y que me contase todo lo ocurrido y ahí seguía, parado delante de la puerta de Maka, queriendo tocar para hablar con ella, pero nada...

\- _¡Ya te dije que me dejases en paz!_

\- ¿Maka? - ¿Con quién hablará?

 _\- ¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo!_

 _\- ¡No me busques más! ¡Ni me llames ni nada!_

 _\- Fuiste tu el que me dejó y yo te dejé claro que no quería saber nada más de ti y aun así sigues haciéndome daño. Deja de interrumpirme._

 _\- No pienso quedar contigo, olvidalo.._

Y se hizo el silencio y ahí estaba yo, mirando a Maka sentada en la cama llorando sujetando el móvil mientras lo lanzaba contra la pared, en realidad no sé cuando abrí la puerta, ni cuanto tiempo estuve mirándola, ni el momento exacto en el que ella se quedó mirándome mientras lloraba como una magdalena, ni el momento en el que se abrazó a mí.

\- ¿Porqué no me lo contaste antes Maka?

La abracé con fuerza mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, quería darle seguridad con ese abrazo hasta que escuché un quejido suyo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te hice daño? - Dije mientras la apartaba y limpiaba sus lágrimas y en ese momento me di cuenta - ¡Tu mano! - Dije alarmado mientras la sujetaba.

La tenía un poco hinchada y roja, con una pequeña marca.

\- ¿Te lo hizo el, verdad? - Dije mientras la observaba e intentaba masajear delicadamente.

No me contestó, solamente asintió entre quejidos de dolor.

\- Ven, voy a buscar una pomada y una venda para intentar bajarte la inflamación e inmovilizarla un poco y mañana vamos a ver a Nygus-sensei, ¿de acuerdo?

Simplemente volvió a asentir.

Pasados unos minutos ya tenía la mano vendada e inmovilizada levemente y parece que había dejado de llorar y, aunque me doliese, tenía que preguntarle.

\- Maka, ¿quieres contarme todo lo que ha ocurrido?

Dudó por un momento, me miró fijamente a los ojos, respiró hondo y asintió.

* * *

 **Maka POV**

Ya no había marcha atrás, lo había escuchado y me había visto la mano, por mucho miedo que tuviese a perderle o a que le hiciese daño o miedo a no poder seguir sola, había llegado la hora de hacerle frente con ayuda. Ya no había marcha atrás.

\- Antes de nada, prométeme por favor que solo interferirás si es estrictamente necesario.

\- Maka...

\- Por favor Soul..

\- Está bien... - Dijo con resignación.

 _( **N/A: no es repetición, aquí se cuenta toda la historia de forma resumida y con detalles que se desconocían** )_

\- Todo empezó con la visita a mi madre, allí lo conocí, en principio solo lo veía y hablaba con el porque iba a un parque a leer, en principio nuestra relación solo se basaba en eso, un día me besó, en realidad nunca quise nada con el, pero no dejó de insistirme, y eso que después de que me besase estuve sin salir hasta que volví a Death City, pero me mandaba mensajes cada dos por tres insistiendo e insistiendo.

\- Maka, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? - Su voz rebosaba ira..

Tragué saliva y asentí.

\- ¿Como consiguió tu número?

\- Pues me cogió el móvil una vez, guardó el suyo y se mandó un mensaje..

\- Está bien... ¿Y me imagino que por mucho que bloqueases y/o borrases, el encontraba el método de seguir, verdad?

Volví a asentir bajando la cabeza.

\- Está bien..

El silencio inundó la habitación por unos minutos, tragué saliva y continué la historia.

\- Cuando regresé aquí recibí el mensaje que tu leíste de el y bueno, al día siguiente me mandó otro diciendo que estaba aquí y que quería verme. La verdad no sé como supo que había vuelto y dije, bueno, supongo que estará arrepentido por la actitud que ha tenido y querrá disculparse. Que equivocada estaba.. Cuando llegué no solamente estaba él, si no que había un par de amigos suyos entonces fue cuando me di cuenta, para el no era más que un trofeo. ¿Sabes? Resulta que cuando aparecí por Dinamarca, el y sus amigos me vieron y, al ser técnicos también, sabía quien era y se apostaron ver quien "ligaba" conmigo, así que, durante todo el tiempo que estuve con el cuando llegué se basó en fardar delante de sus amigos que él me había conseguido y ellos no. Pero bueno - Dije intentando sonar algo alegre - al menos cuando estábamos solos no era siempre así.

Soul seguí en silencio, apretando sus puños fuerte y dientes, los brazos le temblaban por la fuerza que estaba soltando en sus manos. Admito que me empecé a asustar, no sabía si seguir contándole o no, ¿y si salía corriendo? ¿Y si me gritaba por lo idiota que fui? Porque me merecía que me gritase..

Respiré hondo y continué contando.

\- Todo fue simplemente hasta el día que me dejó, algunas bronquillas que tuvimos para que me respetase, muchas veces me agarraba con fuerza las manos o me levantaba el dedo para que hiciese caso en prácticamente todo... Ese día.. bueno.. tuvimos una fuerte discusión porque yo quería dejarlo, pero no soporta que le lleven la contraria o perder en algo - tragué saliva y empecé a temblar solo de recordar todo lo que había pasado - Bueno.. entre gritos sin sentidos y más gritos se acercó a mí me agarró el brazo con fuerza para levantarme de la silla en la que estaba, me cogió de las muñecas y me golpeó fuerte con su honda de alma y bueno.. terminó diciéndome, mientras levantaba el dedo y lo ponía sobre mi cara, que si quería dejarlo que él me dejaba a mi y me echó de casa... Después de eso me ha estado mandando bastantes diciéndome que tuviese cuidado y que me vigilaba. ¿Sabes? No soportaba que estuviese contigo, quería que te dejase..

\- Entonces me imagino que lo que ocurrió esta mañana fue cosa suya también, ¿no?

\- Si..

\- Creo que voy a darme una ducha de agua fria..

Tenía las manos llenas de sangre por la clavaba de uñas y su voz sonaba llena de ira. Observé como se iba, no me salían palabras, me quedé sin respiración unos segundos y las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de mis ojos, sin darme cuenta me encontraba abrazaba a mis rodillas ocultando mi cara en ellas mientras lloraba y me maldecía en el sofá.

Debería de llevar mucho rato así, porque de repente noté unos brazos que me envolvían.

\- ¿Soul? - Dije entre sollozos.

\- Lo siento Maka... Por mi culpa tu.. por mi culpa..

\- No es tu culpa.. Esto solo me ha pasado por idiota Soul.

\- Pero si no hubiese dejado que te fueses con tu madre como debería haber hecho no te hubiese pasado nada de eso..

\- No te culpes Soul, de verdad que no tienes la culpa.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

 _\- ¡Soul! !He recibido una postal de mi madre! - Dije cogiéndola del buzón con ilusión._

 _\- ¿De donde es esta vez?_

 _\- Mmm.. - Le dí la vuelta a la postal para encontrar - Según esto en Dinamarca. Quiere que vaya a verla._

 _La habitación quedó en silencio._

 _\- ¿Irás?_

 _\- Mmmm... Lo dudo la verdad._

 _Empezamos a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a casa y entonces se desató la tormenta._

 _\- ¡Te dije que recogieras todo!_

 _\- ¡Y yo que ya lo haría!_

 _\- ¡Eso llevas diciendo tres días y menos mal que solo te pedí que limpiases el salón!_

 _\- ¡Dame un respiro! ¡Eres una pesada!_

 _\- ¿¡Que yo soy una pesada!?_

 _\- ¡Si! ¡Una pesada pecho-plano-come-libros!_

 _\- ¡Maka-chop!_

 _\- ¡Y una bruta, poco femenina y una molesta mujer!_

 _\- ¡Pues si tan molesta te parezco tal vez si debería irme con mi madre!_

 _\- ¡Pues bien!_

 _\- ¡Pues vale!_

 _Me dirigí a mi habitación a hacer la maleta y me fui de allí al instante._

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

\- Oye Soul...

\- ¿Hmh?

\- ¿Puedo... dormir contigo... esta noche?

\- Si claro, ¿pero porqué?

\- Tengo miedo.. Últimamente tengo muchas pesadillas y además... Hay tormenta... No quiero estar sola...

El solo me cogió de la mano "buena" y me llevó a su habitación, abrió la cama, se metió en ella y me hizo una señal para que entrase.

\- Muchas gracias por dejarme dormir aquí Soul... De verdad, gracias - Le di un beso en la frente y me acurruqué en su pecho asustada.

\- De verdad lo siento Maka... - Dijo mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

Entre truenos y rayos temblaba y más me acurrucaba en él y él me abrazaba con fuerza y cuidado para no hacerme daño en la mano y poco a poco nos fuimos quedando dormidos.

* * *

 **Lo primero de todo:**

 **Conuk, gracias por tu apoyo y animo por ayudarme a seguir con la historia :3**

 **Bell Star, tienes razón, es un tema delicado y la razón por la que enfoqué esta historia en Maka (una chica) es porque es más notorio encontrar así el maltrato, y a demás, esta historia significa mucho para mí. Gracias por animarme a seguir :)**

 **Cinthia, espero que la reacción de Soul haya sido de tu agrado y no quieras asesinarme después de todo lo que ocurre en este capítulo xD**

 **Vale-chan, me diste una gran idea pero me temo que habrá que esperar para eso muajajjajaj**

 **Y por último, muchas gracias a todos los lectores de mi historia :)**

 ** _Besuquis a todos :*_**


	5. Misión cumplida

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, está historia es solo invención mía y de nadie más JUM!**

* * *

 _ **Maka POV**_

\- Veamos que tienes en la muñeca Maka...

Nygus-sensei me tomó la mano mientras soltaba un pequeño quejido de dolor, la movía y giraba a placer a mi parecer, aunque en realidad lo hacía con suavidad y sin forzar mi mano. Estuve apunto de soltar unas cuantas lágrimas de dolor y quitarle mi mano de encima, dolía, dolía mucho.

\- A ver Maka.. Parece que tienes la muñeca abierta.

\- Eso... ¿Que significa sensei? - Pregunté preocupada. No porque no supiese lo que significaba en si tener la muñeca abierta, si no por que no sabía que tendría que hacer a partir de ahora.

\- Significa que reposo, ejercicios en la mano y nada de forzarla. Y cuando digo nada de forzarla Maka, es nada de sujetar a Soul ni mucho menos, ¿Entendieron ambos?

Ambos asentimos.

\- Lo siento Soul... - Dije bajito para que solo el me escuchase y como respuesta solo me removió el pelo.

\- Bien chicos - Empezó a hablar Nygus mientras me daba una bolsita - Tienes que ponerte esta pomada y vendarte la mano, te he metido también anti inflamatorio por si la hinchazón se vuelve un poco más notoria de lo normal. Con reposo deberías estar bien en un par de semanas, si sigues igual pasado ese tiempo, vuelve a verme, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Está bien.

Salimos los dos de la enfermería del Shibusen, me quedé mirando a Soul, le agarré la camiseta y empecé a tirar de él.

\- Vámonos a casa casa Soul por favor...

Mi agarre a su camiseta era cada vez más fuerte. Tengo miedo, lo admito, Hikaru podía aparecer en cualquier momento, necesitaba salir del Shibusen cuanto antes, no quería permanecer allí por un minuto más y Soul lo sabía, cada vez me agarraba más fuerte a él y empezaba a andar más rápido.

\- E-espera Maka, más despacio por favor, si me agarras y tiras de mí me acabaré por caer al final.

\- Pe-pero es que quiero salir de aquí cuanto antes Soul, por favor..

\- Ya, ya lo sé, pero ve tranquila, al final nos caeremos porque vas mirando a todas partes menos al frente.

\- ¡Calla! Yo solo quiero salir de aquí...

\- ¡Oye Maka! ¡Ten cuidado!

Lo siguiente que noté fue como Soul tiraba de mi brazo y me acercaba a él, al parecer íbamos a chocarnos con alguien y me quedé en el pecho de Soul mientras me agarraba con fuerza.

\- ¡O-oye Soul! Mi mano... Me haces daño...

Intenté inútilmente intenté separarme de él, pero el agarre era más fuerte.

\- Vaya vaya...

En ese momento no hizo falta que me girase para saber quien era y creo que Soul notó como el miedo me empezó a invadir el cuerpo y su abrazo se hizo más fuerte en ese momento.

\- ¿Hasta cuando más piensas seguir evitándome _Ma-ki-ta_?

\- No se te ocurra ponerle un solo dedo encima.

Un sonido, como el de una guantada, inundó el silencio y fue cuando me di cuenta de que solo una mano de Soul me estaba abrazando, no necesitaba ser muy lista para saber que con la otra había apartado la mano de Hikaru, que al parecer iba directa hacia mi.

\- ¡Tss! Tu no te metas Evans.

\- Vamonos Maka...

Me separó un poco y comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida del Shibusen.

\- ¿Te importaría no meterte en temas de pareja, Evans?

Soul paró en seco, si no llega a ser porque estaba sujeta a su brazo creo que en ese momento hubiese descargado su ira en la cara de Hikaru. Cada vez apretaba más y más los puños.

Comenzamos a andar de nuevo, rezaba por no volver a pararnos, no sabría cuanto más podría aguantar Soul su ira y sabía que todo iba a acabar mal, pero para mi mala suerte..

\- Makita, tu no te vas a ir tan rápido.

Noté su mano en mi hombro tirando de el y obligándome a girarme.

\- Te dije que no le pusieses un dedo encima.

Ya está, se acabó, su irá se materializó en forma de puñetazo en la cara de Hikaru y este calló al suelo.

\- Vámonos Maka.

Soul comenzó a andar el solo, yo por el contrario me acerqué a Hikaru y me agaché hasta quedar a su altura.

\- ¿Maka..? - Fue entonces cuando Soul se dio cuenta de que no le seguía y se giró para ver que ocurría.

La escena hizo que le hirviera la sangre y corrió hacia donde me encontraba pero un sonido en seco hizo que se detuviera.

\- Te dije que me dejases en paz.

Me levanté dejándolo allí apoyado en la pared, agaché la cabeza para mirarme la mano, la tenía roja y me picaba por el bofetón que le di y en cuanto la levanté me encontré con Soul caminando hacia mí, colocó sus manos en mis hombros y me sonrio.

\- Volvamos a casa Maka.

Y tranquilamente seguimos nuestro camino con intención de irnos a casa.

\- ¡Maka! ¡Soul! - Liz y Patty venian corriendo hacia nosotros.

\- ¿Que ocurre?

\- Kid os necesita en la Death Room, ¿Vamos?

Soul y yo nos miramos un poco extrañados por la velocidad con la que empezaron a caminar las dos hermanas.

\- Esto chicos... ¿Vamos o no?

\- Eh... Si si - Dijimos al unísono.

 ** _En la Death Room_**

\- ¿Que necesitabas de nosotros Kid?

\- Necesito respuestas Maka.

\- ¿Respuestas?

\- Si, dime que está pasando.

Miré a Soul, no sabía que responderle, me quedé intentando ordenar mis pensamientos, formular una frase coherente.

\- Ya está todo prácticamente solucionado, ¿verdad Maka?

\- ¿Eh? - Dudé por un momento que responder - Si si claro.

\- Soul... - Kid nos miraba dudoso - Transformate, si es verdad que ya esta todo solucionado, Maka debería poder sostenerte, ¿no?

\- Pe-pero Kid...

\- Nada de peros Maka, es importante saber que no ocurre nada y que vuestras almas están bien.

\- ¿Es que ha ocurrido algo? Porque ahora que lo pienso.. los Kishins han dejado de aparecer...

\- Estamos tratando de averiguar que ha pasado y a demás, se ha encontrado una alta concentración de locura en Europa. Necesitaría que volvieseis a estar en plena forma y sincronicación juntos.

\- Pero Kid, tengo la muñeca abierta... No puedo sostener a Soul.. Además Nygus me _prohibió_ coger a Soul...

Patty se acercó a mí con cara de curosidad al ver que tenía mi mano abrazada con la otra y cerca de mi pecho.

\- ¿Tanto te duele Maka-chan? - Dijo mientras acercaba su dedo para tocar mi muñeca.

\- ¡Ahhh!

\- ¡Patty! - Su hermana la cogió del cuello de la camisa y la separó de Maka que tenía una lágrima en el ojo - Una muñeca abierta es una lesión dolorosa. No-se-to-ca - Dijo moviendo el dedo como explicándoselo a un niño chico. - Pídele disculpas a Maka, venga.

\- Lo siento Maka-chan...

\- No pasa nada Patty, no lo sabías - Una sonrisa se me dibujó en la cara mientras con la otra mano le acariciaba el pelo.

\- Entonces Maka... - Intervino Kid en ese instante - ¿Cuanto tiempo te dijo Nygus que estuvieses así?

\- Le dijo que en un par de semanas debería estar mejor - Esta vez fue Soul el que respondió.

\- Mierda... - Maldijo Kid por lo bajo - Supongo que no me queda otra que daros el tiempo necesario para que os recuperéis.

\- Gracias Kid - Soul me miró antes de terminar la frase - ¿Nos vamos Maka?

\- S-Si claro.

\- Hasta mañana chicos - Nos despedimos al unísono.

\- ¡Hasta mañana! - Dijeron los tres a la vez

Y salimos tranquilos de la Death Room intentando poner rumbo a casa de una vez por todas.

 ** _En la cocina de casa_**

\- Mierda... - Bufé - ¡Soul! ¡¿Puedes venir por favor?!

\- ¡Maka! ¡Que parte de reposo no entendiste!

\- ¡No te enfades conmigo Soul!

\- ¡Como no voy a enfadarme si estas forzando demasiado la mano intentando hacer la cena!

\- ¡Me toca hacer la cena y no puedo estar simplemente sin hacer nada!

\- ¡Pues deja que me ocupe de todo hasta que te repongas so cabezota!

\- No me grites y déjame hacer cosas... Me siento una inútil si no hago nada y te dejo todo el trabajo a tí...

\- Venga Maka.. No eres una inútil ni mucho menos, pero tienes que guardar reposo para recuperarte antes, ya escuchaste las palabras de Nygus, ¿verdad?

\- Verdad...

\- Ve a ducharte anda, que luego te ayudo con los ejercicios, la venga y la pomada.

\- Está bien...

\- Y no eres un inútil, eh?

\- Si si, como digas...

Entre refunfuños y suspiros me fui al baño resignada. Dejé el grifo del agua correr para llenar la bañera, me apetecía un relajante baño de espumas.

Me fui quitando la ropa con cuidado de no hacerme daño en la mano, aunque en realidad era una tarea difícil, la movía para todos lados y era molesto, solo el espejo fue testigo de las mil muecas de dolor que puse y cuando por fin conseguí quitarme toda la ropa apague el grifo y me quedé mirándome en el espejo.

\- De verdad me siento muy inútil... No poder hacer nada es superior a mí...

Me metí bajo el agua intentado relajarme, me notaba los músculos tensos, como buenamente pude me empecé a masajear los hombros hasta que logré relajarme un poco.

\- Esto ya es otra cosa...

Con cuidado me agarré la mano y bajo el agua intenté masajearla también un poco, parecía que me calmaba algo de dolor y sin darme cuenta, me fui sumergiendo en la bañera y me quedé mirando el techo mientras jugaba un poco con el agua.

 _ **Varios minutos después**_

 _Toc Toc Toc_

 _\- ¿Maka?_

\- ¿Mmmh?

 _\- ¿Maka te has dormido?_

\- ¡Aah! ¡Me dormi!

 _\- Mira que eres... La cena ya está lista, sal de agua pequeña pasa plana._

\- ¡Oye tú! ¡No aproveches ahora que no puedo darte Maka-chops! - La risa de Soul desde el otro lado se hizo sonara en el baño - N-no te rias...

 _\- Como sea, sal del baño venga, que se enfría todo._

\- ¡Si papá! - Su risa volvió a escucharse de nuevo mientras se alejaba.

Me levanté con cuidado y me lié en la toalla, busqué en el perchero la del pelo, me la coloqué en la cabeza como pude y quité el tapón de la bañera. Me encaminé a mi habitación, busqué mi pijama y ropa interior en el armario, me sequé bien y me lo coloqué.

\- ¡Mierda!

 _Toc Toc Toc_

 _\- Maka, ¿estas bién? Se te escuchó el grito en la sala._

\- Eh... Si.. Es solo... Soul, ¿podrías ayudarme con esto, por favor?

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió con un Soul asomando la cabeza por ella.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Si si claro.

\- ¿En que me necesitas, pequeña manquita?

\- Primero deja de meterte conmigo ahora que no puedo darte Maka-chop... - Le puse un puchero y como respuesta solo obtuve de nuevo su risa - Y segundo, necesito que me líes la toalla en el pelo, por favor, que me está empapando todo el pijama..

\- Vaya...

\- ¿Mmh? ¿Que pasa?

\- No nada, solo me fijé que te creció mucho el pelo.

\- Tal vez debería cortarlo.

\- ¿No te sientes cómoda con el?

\- No es eso...

\- ¿Entonces? Si seguro que suelto se te queda mejor que con las dos coletas ahora que lo tienes más largo.

\- ¿Tu crees? - Le miré un poco extrañada.

\- Aja ¿Por qué no debería quedarte bien?

Era una buena pregunta... ¿Por qué no debería quedarme bien tener el pelo de diferente forma?

\- Pues toalla lista, ahora vamos a comer señorita.

\- ¡Claro! Que me muero de hambre.

\- Deja un poco para los demás, ¿eh?

Le saqué la lengua a modo de burla y salí corriendo a la sala para empezar a comer, de verdad que las tripas rujían pidiendo ser llenadas de comida.

* * *

 _ **En un lugar muy alejado de Death City**_

 _\- Y bien Hikaru, ¿Conseguiste dormir su percepción de almas y vibraciones anti magia?_

 _\- Aún no Shizuka-sama._

 _\- ¡A qué estás esperando imbécil!_

 _\- S-solo me queda darle un golpe más - Dijo con miedo en la voz - De momento solo logré que dejase de creer en ella misma y como consecuencia no puede sincronizar con su arma._

 _\- Mmm... Te perdono por esta vez, pero tienes una semana más para dejar su alma dormida y me encargaré de dormirte yo a ti. ¿Quedó todo claro?_

 _Unas risas inundaron el lugar._

 _\- Vaya vaya Hikaru.. se te encarga una simple tarea y no eres capaz de cumplirla a tiempo... - Dijo la primera voz._

 _\- Cállate Ibuki, seguro que no hubieses llegado a lograr lo que he logrado yo en un mes._

 _\- Vamos vamos Hikaru... Has tenido mucho más de un mes para hacer bien tu trabajo - Habló una segunda voz._

 _\- El que faltaba... ¿Que quieres ahora Kuro?_

 _\- Solo vengo a picar a mi mejor amigo, ¿no hacemos eso siempre?_

 _\- Te levantaste enfadado hoy, ¿eh hermano? - Una tercera voz aparecio_

 _\- Hi-Hirumu... ¿Que estas haciendo tú aqui?_

 _\- Solo vine a divertirme y ver a mi hermano, que hace un año que no te veo._

 _\- ¡Ya basta!_

 _\- ¡Si Shizuka-sama! - Dijeron los cuatro al unísono._

 _\- Recuerda el tiempo que te queda para completar la misión, si no, tendré que mandar a otro en tu lugar para acabar tu trabajo pedazo de inútil._

 _\- Si señora..._

 _\- Se acabó la reunión. ¡Desapareced de mi vista ya!_

 _Los cuatro chicos se vaporizaron dejando a Shizuka sola en aquel lugar._

 _\- Ya mismo podré terminar todo lo que llevo esperando tanto tiempo... Y pensar que solo una cría se interpone en mi camino... Pero por poco tiempo Makita... Por poco tiempo..._

* * *

 ** _Una semana después..._**

\- ¡Vamos Maka! Llegaremos tarde a la cita con Nygus como no te des prisa.

\- Ya voy pesado.

\- Venga vamos, sube.

Ha pasado una semana desde el incidente con Hikaru y mi muñeca parece que va mejorando, al menos parece que ya puedo moverla con más facilidad y menos dolor. Me subí a la moto de Soul y fuimos rumbo al Shibusen.

\- Vamos a ver como va esa mano.

Le extendí la mano a Nygus-sensei y empezó a masajearla y moverla con cuidado.

\- Vaya vaya... - Dijo sorprendida.

\- ¿Que ocurre sensei?

\- Te recuperas bastante rapido Maka. En un par de días creo que podrás recuperar la movilidad completamente. Pero incluso habiéndola recuperado, no hagas movimientos bruscos, ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo.

\- No queremos que se vuelva a abrir y volvamos a empezar de cero de nuevo.

\- No dejaré que haga nada de esfuerzos sensei.

\- Eso quería oír Soul.

\- ¿¡Que!? Pero al menos me dejaras hacer cosas en casa, ¿no?

\- No te dejaré hacer nada de lo que seguramente estés pensando hacer.

\- Pe-pero... Me siento muy inútil así... - Hice un puchero intentando que cambiase de opinión, pero no dio resultado.

\- Así me gusta Soul, no la dejes hacer nada que requiera muchos movimientos de mano.

\- ¡¿Usted tambien sensei?!

\- Hemos quedado en que tienes que guardar reposo y no hacer nada brusco porque la tienes casi casi curada del todo.

\- Está bien... - Dije resignandome y sintiéndome derrotada.

Salimos de la enfermería después de que Nygus y nos dirigimos directos a clase.

Teníamos clase con Stein y me sentía más inútil que nunca, no tenía suficiente con que Soul no me dejase hacer nada en casa, si no que tampoco podía copiar apuntes y Soul lo hacía por mi. Las horas pasaban lenta, y para mi parecer, muy lentamente dolorosas por el aburrimiento que acarreaba estar solo sentada en una silla mirando la pizarra y/o, en su defecto, viendo como Stein hace alguna disección. Y por fin, el timbre de final de hora sonó para salvarme de mi aburrimiento, pero después recordé que ya volvíamos a casa porque ahora tocaba clase de entrenamiento y estando lesionada como estoy, no podía asistir y como me dijo Soul, _"¿Para que vamos a ir si no vamos a poder hacer nada? Mejor nos vamos a casa a descansar"_ Tenía razón, pero estar en casa también es aburrido.. al menos para mí.

\- ¿Que harán ahora chicos?

\- Hola Tsubaki - La saludé con una sonrisa - Pues volveremos a casa, tampoco tenemos mucho que hacer, así que...

\- ¡No echen de menos a su Dios! Nyahahaha

\- No íbamos a echarte de menos de todas maneras Black...

\- Y no veréis a vuestro Ore-sama entrenar y os quedareis atrás en fuerza y nunca me lograreis igualar Nyahahahaha

\- No era nuestra intención tampoco Black... - Agaché la cabeza un momento, tenía razón, estoy perdiendo mucho tiempo de entrenamiento... ¿Y si no podría volver a sostener a Soul? ¿Y si Soul se cansaba de esperar a que recuperase fuerzas después de todo este tiempo y me dejaba?

\- ¿Nos vamos Maka? - Soul me sacó de mis pensamientos.

\- Si claro.

\- Por cierto Maka.

\- ¿Si Black?

\- Estás extraña con el pelo así. ¿Que fue de tus coletas?

\- ¡¿Vamos Black o no?! - Le empezó a gritar Kid desde el pasillo.

Me quedé un momento en blanco, ¿Que había querido decir con eso?

\- Vamos Maka, no te duermas de pié.

\- Voy voy.

\- ¿Estás bien? Te noto distraida.

\- ¿Eh? Si si, estoy bien, solo algo aburrida supongo, después de todo no me dejas hacer nada - Le miré con un poco de pena.

\- Esa mirada no te valdrá conmigo señorita. Lo único que quiero es que te recuperes del todo, no sería bueno que después de todo volvieses a tener la muñeca mal, ¿no?

\- Ya lo se... pero me aburro mucho Soul - Empecé a dramatizar sin darme cuenta. He de decir que cuando me da la vena de actriz me sale bastante bien.

\- No exageres - Me dijo entre risas mientras me alborotaba el pelo - Venga vamonos ya anda.

\- ¡Si señor!

Nos encaminamos a la salida tranquilamente, el Shibusen entero estaba en silencio, algo normal supongo teniendo en cuenta que aún estamos en horario escolar. Estuvimos todo el camino hablando de trivialidades hasta que llegamos a la salida.

\- Vaya Maka, por fin apareces por aquí.

Instintivamente Soul me colocó detrás suya.

\- ¿Que quieres ahora Hikaru? ¿No te quedó todo claro la semana pasada?

\- Transparente querida, transparente...

\- ¿Entonces que haces aquí aun? - Esta vez Soul el que se dirigió a él.

\- Solo vino a despedirme, tranquilo.

Hikaru empezó a caminar hacia nosotros y cuando estuvo más cerca empezó a levantar el brazo y lo colocó en su hombro.

\- ¿Te importaría que nos despidiésemos?

\- No me voy a mover de aquí, le dices adiós y punto.

\- Pero que borde eres - Le dijo en tono burlón.

\- Suéltame el hombro, estás perdiendo el tiempo aquí y esperando a que me aparte.

Y entonces lo ví, una pequeña corriente empezó a salir de su mano. No.. eso no podía volver a pasar, ya tuve suficiente con lo ocurrido con Chrona como para que lo hieran de nuevo, no... otra vez no.

\- ¿Se puede saber que estas haciendome con la mano? - Por la cara de Soul pude deducir que empezó a notar un poco de la descarga.

A parte a Soul de un empujón en el momento en el que ví que la descarga se iba incrementando para que no llegase a hacerle nada y la recibí yo en su lugar.

\- ¡Aahh!

\- ¡Maka!

La descarga me empujó unos cuantos metros, los gritos de Soul me llegaban distorsionados y lo vi a duras penas venir corriendo hacia mí y sostenerme en brazos.

\- Misión cumplida

Y se esfumó en ese mismo instante.

* * *

 **Y como en el capi anterior, lo principal es... Daros las gracias por los comentarios** **:**

 **Conuk y** _ **Yoysmarie11**_ **, gracias por seguir leyéndome, me haceis muy feliz al ver que aun seguías aquí conmigo y comentando mi historia :)**

 **Y al resto de lectores "invisibles" (no os lo toméis a mal eh? hago referencia a los que siguen mi lectura desde las sombras :3) muchas gracias por seguir esperando la continuación de mi historia.**

 **De verdad que todos me haceis feliz :3**

 ** _Muchos besuquis a todos :*_**


	6. Todo fue real Maka

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, está historia es solo invención mía y de nadie más JUM!**

* * *

 _ **Geranal POV**_

\- ¡Maka-chan!

\- ¿Si mamá?

\- Por dios Maka, no me asustes así. Ya iba a ir a llamarte porque no te veía por la cocina e ibas a llegar tarde al Shibusen.

\- Sabes que nunca llego tardé mamá.

Maka va saliendo de su casa mientras Soul la observa desde detrás de un árbol.

 _\- Stein, Maka sale ya de su casa._

 _\- ¿Ves algo raro?_

 _\- Mmmm..._

 _\- Fijate bien Soul, puede ser lo que la salve, algún objeto que lleve encima o algo parecido._

 _\- Lleva... parece... un colgante._

 _\- ¿Estas seguro de que eso es lo que lleva diferente a usualmente?_

 _\- Si, estoy seguro. Además, lo está apretando con fuerza. Stein, ¿Crees que si lo rompo consiga despertarla?_

 _\- Es muy posible Soul. Pero acércate a ella con cuidado y lo más importante, cuida las palabras que dices._

 _\- Lo sé lo sé... - Dijo algo desanimado._

 _\- Lo estaremos observando todo desde aquí, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Stein no obtuvo respuesta del alvino._

 _\- Soul tranquilo, solo llevamos tres días con esto, seguro que pronto despierta._

 _\- ¿Y si algo acaba saliendo mal y se adelantan los acontecimientos?_

 _\- Soul escúchame, céntrate en tu_ _misión de traer la de vuelta o juro que os diseccionaré cuando volváis_

 _La comunicación se cortó._

\- Te traeré de vuelta, te lo prometo Maka.

Soul empezó a avanzar en la dirección opuesta a Maka con intención de chocarse con ella _"sin querer"_ para poder arrebatare el colgante que lleva con ella.

Su misión consistía en despertarla del sueño en el que la dejó Hikaru al dormirle el alma. Según le comentó Stein, con tocarla o hacer que le prestase atención y contándole cosas sobre ella debería poder hacer que poco a poco vuelva, pero eso llevaba intentando como tres días y solo había logrado hacer pequeñas fisuras en el caparazón que cubría su alma.

Se dispuso a caminar para chocar con Maka esperando hacer, aunque sea pequeña, fisura en el caparazón que la tenía en ese estado, pero dudó, dudó mucho que hacer, la echaba inmensamente de menos, la quería traer de vuelta, pero parecía que todo era inútil, en tres días esperaba que ya estuviese despierta o que, como mínimo, hubiese hecho muchos más avances en romper el caparazón que cubre su alma y el único logro que lograron en ese tiempo fue, simplemente, descubrir que tal vez podría haber algo que la mantuviese en estado, pero eso era _tal vez_ , ni si quiera era seguro que eso funcionase.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos sin que Soul se moviese de detrás del árbol hasta que se dió cuenta de que había perdido de vista a Maka y salió de su escondiete alterado.

\- ¿Maka? - Dijo en un hilo de voz - Mierda mierda mierda mierda... Stein va a matarme.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se puso a pegarle patadas al árbol detrás del cual había estado escondido todo el tiempo y cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba llorando.

\- Mierda mierda mierda..

Se seguía maldiciendo, aunque ahora se había sentado en el suelo apoyado en el árbol que hacía escasos minutos había estado golpeando y se cubrió la cara con sus manos quitándose las lágrimas.

\- Hola señor que lleva tres días aconsandome.

Soul abrió los ojos como platos y allí estaba ella, agachada para quedar a su altura mientras le sonreía despreocupada hasta que vio que el chico estaba llorando.

\- ¿Que te pasa? ¿Porqué lloras?

Y entonces un grito de la chica sonó en toda la calle.

\- ¡Maka! ¡Maka! ¿Estas bien?

La chica empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

\- ¿Que me pasa? ¿Que es esto? Siento... Siento como si olvidase algo importante...

Y ahí vio su oportunidad y se lanzó encima de ella para abrazarla.

\- Prometo que pronto pasará todo Maka.

\- S-soul... - Dijo casi en un susurro.

\- ¿Sa-sabes quien soy Maka?

\- A-ayudame...

 _\- ¡Ahora o nunca Soul, quitale el colgante ya!_

Gritó Stein para hacer reaccionar al chico mientras las lágrimas de Maka caían sobre su hombro.

\- ¡Maka! - Salió corriendo Kami por la puerta del apartamento de Maka a causa de sus gritos y llegó hasta donde se encontraban los dos chicos.

\- Mierda...

 _\- ¡Soul date prisa, antes de que llegue Kami, que parece que es una especie de protección para mantener Maka encerrada ahí!._

\- Ayudame.. So-soul...

En su cabeza todo era un caos, Kami estaba cada vez más cerca de ellos, Stein no dejaba de gritarle que le quitase el colgante y Maka solo lloraba y pedía ayuda al que supuestamente era un desconocido para ella pero que de repente llamó por su nombre y a pedirle ayuda.

Maka empezó a brillar en el momento en el que Kami la agarró del brazo para separarla de él.

\- No te acerques más a ella, pertenece a este mundo, no te la llevarás.

\- ¿Ma..má?

Maka miró extraña a su madre, ¿Que se supone que estaba pasando ahí?

\- Maka tiene que volver, ¡la necesito allí!

\- No volverá, aquí tiene a su madre, y en casa vivimos los tres felices, no dejaré que me separes de ella.

\- ¡Ella no pertenece aquí!

Soul corrió hacia donde estaba Maka y agarrí el colgante que tenía en el cuello y se lo quitó de un tirón.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido, Kami fue la primera en desvanecerse entre los gritos y lágrimas de Maka, luego todo nuestro al rededor se fué desvaneciendo poco a poco y Maka calló al suelo tapándose la cara con las manos y Soul la abrazó.

\- Te prometo que todo volverá a ser como antes Maka, ya queda poco para volver a casa.

\- Soul...

La chica levantó la mirada llorosa hasta mirarlo fijamente y entonces Soul la besó y segundos después ella se desplomó en sus brazos mientras ambos se desvanecían.

 _ **Enfermería del Shibusen**_

\- ¡Maka! ¡Maka! - Gritaba un alvino desconsolado mientras zarandeaba a una muchacha que estaba tumbada en una camilla.

\- Soul Soul tranquilo, Maka está bien, dejala descansar.

\- Pe-pero... ¿Y su alma? ¿Ha vuelto a la normalidad? ¿Ha funcionado?

\- Vuelvo a notar su alma normal, pero tiene que descansar, se despertará cuando tenga que despertarse.

Unos pasos corriendo se aproximaron a la enfermería mientras Soul miraba pensativo a Maka esperando por que esta despertase pronto para que todo volviese a la normalidad y entonces, esos pasos irrumpieron en la sala.

\- ¡Maka!

\- ¡Maka dime que has despertado!

\- ¡Dejad de pegad voces vosotras dos que esto es una enfermería!

Stein se giró y separó de la ventana al instante que apagaba el cigarro.

\- ¡Shhh!

Les hizo callar Soul.

\- Stein-sensei - Empezó a decir el Shinigami - ¿Como se encuentra Maka?

\- Su alma vuelve a estar estable pero aun no despierta.

\- Menos mal - Soltaron las hermanas Thompson al unisono seguido de un suspiro.

\- ¿Hay novedades?

\- La locura se ha esfumado completamente de Europa, no hemos podido averiguar nada más - Dijo con frustración.

\- ¡Yahoi! ¡Vuestro dios ha llegado! Muahahahhaha

\- ¡Black Star! - Gritó el grupo entero al unísono mientras echaba a Black Star fuera de la enfermería.

\- Soul... ¿Como está Maka? - Se acercó al susodicho su amiga.

\- Se supone que su alma volvió a la normalidad y que solo hay que esperar a que despierte - Dijo con algo de pena en su voz -¿Y a vosotros como os fue por Europa?

\- Por lo que pudimos averiguar - Se acercó Black Star sobándose la nuca - La bruja solo necesitaba dormir a Maka por un juego.

\- ¿Un juego? - Preguntó Stein con intriga e incredibilidad.

\- A si es - Respondió la morena - Al parecer estaba jugando contra otra bruja y si no dormía a Maka perdía.

\- Así que era eso lo que ocurría...

\- ¿Puede explicarme alguien que ocurre? - Habló Soul por primera vez desde que todos llegaron.

\- Verás Soul, probablemente se trate de la bruja absoluta contra la bruja milagrosa. Si mi teoría no me falla, la bruja milagrosa iba a usar a Maka como pieza clave en su juego debido a su alma por lo qué la bruja absoluta la durmió.

\- ¿Que quieres decir con eso...?

\- Verás, la bruja milagrosa es una "bruja buena", ella y la bruja absoluta son eternas rivales y a su vez son unas brujas muy poderosas, una hace milagros existiendo solamente un pequeño porcentaje de éxito y la otra es capaz de matar a cualquier criatura con solo mira-

\- Al grano Stein - Le exigió el albino.

\- Está bien, está bien. Seguramente la bruja absoluta esté tratando de hacer algo realmente grande y malo para que lleguen al extremo de meter a humanos en sus jeugos.

\- O sea - En esta ocasión fue el Shinigami el que habló - Que hay que dar con el paradero de la dichosa bruja para detenerla antes de que alcance su objetivo, ¿no es así?

\- Así es, pero hay un pequeño problema en eso.

\- Y ahora que Stein.. - Dijo en esta ocuasión Black Star.

\- Es prácticamente imposible de localizar.

\- ¿Perdona? - Se sorprendió Soul.

\- Es una de las tres brujas más poderosas que existen, su alma no es como el alma que fue de Medusa o Aracne.

\- ¿Que significa eso? - Dijo con horror la mayor de las Thompson.

\- Significa que su alma no necesita un Soul Protect para permanecer oculta Liz... - Le respondió Kid.

\- Tiene que ser una broma...

\- No lo es Soul...

\- ¡¿Entonces se supone que, ahora que Maka a vuelto a tener normal su alma, esa bruja volverá a por ella?!

La sala entera se quedó en silencio.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos y demos a Maka y Soul tranquilos.

Todos asintieron y dejaron a la pareja sola en la enfermería.

\- Maka...

Fue lo ultimo que se escuchó antes de cerrar la puerta.

 _ **Varias horas después**_

\- Soul, deberías ir a casa a descansar, Maka despertará cuando tenga que hacerlo y te avisaré cuando eso ocurra.

\- Como mucho iré a ducharme o a la cafetería a por algo de comer y volveré aquí. No pienso dejarla sola.

\- Deberías descansar en condiciones Soul..

\- Estoy bien Tsubaki en serio, no pienso irme y que despierte y no esté aquí para verlo.

\- Cabezota eres...

Soul rió por lo bajo esbozando su sonrisa.

\- Por cierto, ¿donde está _"el grandisimo ore-sama"_?

Esta vez fue el turno de su amiga de reir.

\- Durmiendo en casa, _"nuestro queridisimo dios"_ esta exhausto después del largo viaje.

Se pasaron un tiempo riendo de su amigo _El Dios_ , Black Star.

\- Menos mal que el padre de Maka lleva de misión un mes..

\- Si no - continuó Soul su frase - sería hombre muerto.

El silencio reinó durante unos minutos en la habitación.

\- Venga Soul - lo levantó su amiga de su asiento - Ve a ducharte y a por algo de comer - lo fue empujando hacia fuera de la enfermería - Si ocurre cualquier cosa te llamaré al movil, te lo prometo.

\- Pe-pero

\- Nada de peros

Y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

\- Bueno Maka - dijo mientras se dirigía a su amiga dormida en una camilla y se sentaba a su lado - parece que durante un buen rato.

Y así transcurrieron los largos minutos, con Tsubaki relatandole a su amiga dormida todo lo ocurrido esos tres días mientras ella dormida, lo ocurrido en Europa con Black Star, la preocupación de Soul y su cabezonería por no dejarla sola y perderse su despertar. Se pasó al rededor de dos horas o tres relatandole a su amiga y sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormida.

Una hora más tarde aproximadamente, Soul irrumpió corriendo en la habitación.

\- Lo siento Tuskba-

Se paró de golpe al contemplar que su amiga durmiendo apoyada en la cama de enfermería donde dormía Maka "inconsciente". Con cuidado, le movió un poco el hombro.

\- Mhmmhm.

\- Venga despierta, así acabaras con alguna contractura.

\- Un poquito mas~

Soul soltó una pequeña risita y buscó una mantita para tapar a su amiga adormilada. Era normal, después del viaje que se había pegado, ¿cómo no iba a quedarse dormida?

Salí en silencio de la enfermería y cogí mi teléfono para llamar a Black.

\- ¿Black?

 _\- Mmhmhm.._

\- Black necesito que estes despierto y vengas al Shibusen

 _\- Se puede saber que horas son estas para llamar a tu Dios y despertarlo de su sueño a las... a las... ¡12 DE LA NOCHE! ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE MOSCA TE PICO PARA LLAMAR TAN TARDE?!_

Los gritos de Black Star retumbaron en todo el silencioso pasillo de la escuela.

\- ¡SHHH!

 _\- ¡NO ME MANDES A CALLAR!_

\- ¡Que me escuches un momento! ¡Como sigas gritando así acabas despertando a Tsubaki!

 _\- ¿Tsubaki?_

\- Está en la enfermería durmiendo en la cama de Maka, te llamé para que vinieses a por ella.

 _\- ¡¿Porque no empezaste por ahí?!_

\- ¡Porque no dejabas de pegar voces!

 _\- Es que me has despertado de mi profundo sueño._

Eso último en la cabeza de Soul sonó más que como una replica, como un puchero y no pudo evitar soltar unas carcajadas.

 _\- ¡No te rias de tu Dios!_

\- Esta bien, esta bien, ¿Pero vas a venir o no? Que sabes que yo no puedo irme de la enfermería.

 _\- Porque tu "Makita" puede despertar, ¿eh?_

Esta vez su tono fue más bien pícaro logrando así picar a su amigo.

\- ¡Que vengas ya leche!

Black Star empezó a reirse por el pique de su amigo, tanto, que el propio Soul tuvo que separarse el móvil del oido porque lo estaba dejando sordo.

 _\- Ya voy, ya voy._

Y volvió a la enfermería.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente mientras Soul contemplaba la escena de las dos chicas durmiendo hasta que empezó a dar el también cabezada.

\- Eh...

\- Mmhmh..

\- Ey Soul despierta

Su amigo empezó a zarandearlo con fuerza pero no había manera de despertarlo.

\- Vamos Black, déjalo dormir tranquilo..

\- ¡Pero Tsubaki! ¡No ha disfrutado de mi presencia!

\- ¡Shhh! ¡No eleves mucho la voz aquí!

\- ¡Soy un DIOS, no puedo dejar que mis súbditos no sepan que estoy aquí!

\- Que estas en una enfermería, baja la voz y deja a Soul dormir, que está muy cansado.

Tsubaki le cubrió con la manta que el anteriormente le había echado encima y se alejaron de la enfermería lentamente después de haber dejado una nota al lado de Soul para que supiese que Black había ido a por ella.

\- Mañana te prepararé un desayuno por todo lo alto - Le dijo con una sonrisa a su novio.

\- Y esta noche yo te daré los mejores sueños _mi hermosa flor._

Dijo esto último con un tono tan notorio de picarda que hizo que la chica se sonrojase y le diese una pequeña palmada en la espalda.

\- No digas tonterías - Le dijo aun sonrojada.

\- Nadie dijo que fuesen tonterías.

Y con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su cara, agarró a la chica de la mano y empezó a correr fuera del Shibusen tirando de ella para llegar pronto a su casa.

Los días pasaron lentamente con Soul en la enfermería esperando impaciente que Maka se despertase, Tsubaki se encargaba de cambiarse con el una vez al día o cada dos días como mucho, para que así pudiese ir a ducharse y descansar un poco en su casa.

Los únicos progresos que había tenido Maka en esos tres días que pasaron desde que su alma volvió fueron unos pequeños espasmos o muecas, que según Stein podían deberse a alguna pesadilla que estuviese teniendo o que sus manos se movieran un poco, era lo único que necesitaba Soul para poder seguir con un pequeño rallo de esperanza que le dijera que Maka pronto despertaría, y parece ser que pronto sucedería.

Ese día estaba nublado y estábamos todos en la enfermería por una reunión de emergencia y por que el padre de Maka, que acababa de llegar a Death City, quería explicaciones sobre el estado de su hija y quería estar a su lado para cuando esta despertase.

Una vez que Spirt se había enterado de todo hicieron falta cuatro brazos para frenarlo en su intento de asesinar a Soul.

\- Ya está bien Spirit.

\- ¡No va a estar bien hasta que Maka despierte Stein!

\- Lo siento...

Se escuchó la voz de Soul detrás de Stein entre sollozos.

\- ¡¿Como has dicho mocoso?!

Aprovechando que ya no tenía el agarre, a pasos acelerados llegó hasta donde estaba Soul y lo levantó por la camiseta con una mano mientras que la otra la tenía cerrada y lista para ser estrellada en su cara.

\- ¡He dicho que lo siento!

Y la mano de Spirit fue a parar a la mejilla derecha de Soul.

\- ¿Papá?

Todos se giraron en dirección a donde venía la voz.

\- Papá suelta a Soul..

\- ¿Maka?

Dijeron los dos al unisono mientras Spirit soltaba a Soul en el suelo y bajaba el brazo y este iba corriendo a abrazar a su técnico.

\- Maka Maka Maka.. - Repetía Soul entre lágrimas - Menos mal que has despertador.

\- Soul...

Stein cogió del brazo a Spirit que se había quedado paralizado al ver que Maka había vuelto y se llevó al resto fuera de la enfermería.

\- Será mejor que les dejemos solos un largo rato hoy hasta que ambos estén tranquilos.

Y cerro la puerta tras él.

\- Me tenías preocupado..

\- Pero estoy bien Soul, ¿no ves? - Le dedicó al chico la mejor de las sonrisas.

\- Pero no despertabas...

\- Venga no bromees.. Ni que llevase una semana durmiendo.. - Dijo entre pequeñas risas para intentar relajar a su compañero.

\- Maka.. Llevas casi una semana durmiendo.. O puede que más... No lo recuerdo ya la verdad.. Perdí la cuenta..

\- Tienes que estar bromeando Soul..

Soul empezó a contarle todo lo ocurrido desde el último encuentro con Hikaru, todo lo que ocurrió mientras intentaba devolver a la normalidad su alma, la larga espera hasta que despertase y la escena ocurrida cuando se despertó.

\- Lo siento.. De verdad lo siento Maka..

\- No es tu culpa Soul..

\- Si lo es.. Todo esto pasó por mi culpa..

\- Deja de culparte.. Además, perdona por...

No pudo terminar la frase, en su lugar, su mano cubría la mejilla donde Soul había recibido el golpe.

\- ¡Hey venga! Si estoy no es nada, en serio.

Maka levantó la cabeza para mirarlo e intentar creerse sus palabras y entonces algo hizo click en ese momento en su cabeza y los colores se le empezaron a subir.

\- So-Soul...

\- ¿Maka estas bien?

\- Eso quiere decir que... Que todo lo que soñe... Todo lo que pense que era un sueño... To-todo... El beso... ¿Todo fue real?

Conforme Maka iba hablando, Soul se iba acercando más a su rostro sonrojado mientras iba asintiendo con cada frase de la chica hasta que se quedó pegado a su frente a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

\- Todo fue real Maka.

Juntó sus labios con los de ella terminando así de acortar el escaso espacio que había entre los dos.

* * *

 **Antes de nada quiero pediros disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar, he estado algo liadilla w y bueno, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado este capítulo**

 **También** **quiero daros las gracias a _Melane_** _ **y** **Yoysmarie11 y**_ **al resto de lectores "invisibles".**

 **De verdad que todos me haceis feliz y me ayudais a continuar con mi pequeña historia :3**

 ** _Muchos besuquis a todos :*_**


	7. Alice

_**Ningún personaje me pertenece, esta historia es invención mia.**_

* * *

 **Enfermería Shibusen**

\- Maka, Soul - Se asomó por la puerta Stein - Teneis visita.

Cuando Stein abrió la puerta de par en par, una chica de cabello plateado largo y un pequeño vestido estilo marinero azul marino y detalles en blanco, entró como si estuviese pegando pequeños saltitos de bailarina en la sala.

\- Me llamo Mirabella, y soy la bruja milagrosa.

En cuanto acabó de presentarse, Soul se puso en modo defensa delante de Maka sacando su hoja de guadaña en un brazo ya que aun no se fiaba de poder tener una buena sincronización de almas.

\- Soul, escucha priemro lo que tiene que decir y luego atacas si quires - Stein fue el que tranquilizó al muchacho en esta ocasión.

\- Stein.. ¿Que hace una bruja en Shibusen?

\- Tranquila Maka, es una antigua amiga de Shinigami-sama

\- En realidad - En esta ocasión fue Mirabella la que habló - No soy exactamente una bruja, simplemente soy una hechicera, pero todos me conocen como la bruja milagrosa.

\- ¿Una hechicera? - Dijeron ambos muchachos al unisono.

\- Soy una antigua conocida de shinigami-sama y vengo a ayudaros, tranquilos.

Soul hizo desaparecer la hoja de guadaña pero no cambio su posición defensiva hasta que Maka le dijo que se sentase a su lado y la escucharan antes de actuar precipitadamente.

\- En primer lugar, Maka, perdona por todo lo que te pasó, fue culpa mía por no poder protegerte mejor. Te doy mi palabra de que no volverá a ocurrir. Y en segundo lugar, vengo a proponeros una cosa.

Maka apretó fuerte la mano de soul, tenia un mal presentimiento y Soul lo podía percibir en su alma inquita.

\- Tranquila Maka, no es algo más peligro a todo lo que os habéis podido enfrentar hasta ahora.

Maka tragó saliva y asintió nerviosa mientras apretaba más fuerte la mano de Soul.

\- Solo necesito que acabes con las piezas de mi oponente.

En cuestión de segundos Maka y Soul se soltaron de la mano y se miraron extrañados.

\- ¿Solo eso? - Preguntó Soul.

\- Así es.

\- Espere... ¿Donde está la trampa? - Preguntó una desconfiada Maka.

Una pequeña carcajada salió de la boca de Mirabella.

\- Eres lista muchacha, veamos... Plantear el juego como el ajedrez, están los peones y las piezas más importantes, los alfines, torres, caballos, reina y rey. Me equivoco?

Maka negó con la cabeza sin decir palabra y Mirabella continuó con la explicación.

\- Los peones son kishin, que para vosotros supongo que sera "coser y cantar"

\- Pero quedan las piezas importantes, ¿me equivoco?

\- En efecto señorita, el grupo de Hikaru y la bruja.

Maka lo pensó por un momento pero fue Soul el que intervino.

\- ¿Y que es lo que deberíamos hacer en cualquier caso?

\- Lo que habéis estado haciendo siempre, acabar con ellos.

\- Pero Soul y yo ahora mismo no podemos hacer nada, la sincronización... después de todo lo ocurrido...

\- Ella quiere la ayuda de Spartoi para acabar esta partida, no estariais solos pero sois imprescindibles.

\- Necesitamos tiempo Stein, no puedo sincronizar con Soul ahora mismo...

Aunque la idea de luchar juntos de nuevo no le desilusionaba, el hecho de no poder hacer una sincronización en condiciones les preocupaba a ambos, no querían ser un estorbo a fin de cuentas.

\- Si realmente queréis ayudar, tenéis hasta que el resto de Spartoi acabe con los kishin para incluiros en la lucha, creo que es tiempo más que suficiente para vuestra recuperación.

\- Tu decides Maka, eres la que peor está de los dos a fin de cuentas..

A Maka le tomó un par de minutos para pensarlo. La idea de volver a enfrentarse a Hikaru le aterraba, no iba a engañar a nadie, pero ella sabía que era algo que tenía que superar por su cuenta, porque si no, se vería encerrada en un bucle del que no saldría nunca.

 **10 años después**

\- ¡Pero papá!

\- Dime pequeña princesa.

\- ¡No me puedes dejar así! - La pequeña Alice puso mofletes y empezó un pequeño berrinche para intentar que su padre le contase el final de la tan ansiada historia que le estaba contando.

\- Soul...

\- ¡Pillado! - Dijo entre risas la pequeña.

\- Ya vino mamá, así que a dormir pequeña - Se acercó para arroparla y darle un pequeño beso de buenas noches.

\- Pero mama...

\- Nada de peros, ya sabes que no me gusta escuchar esa historia.

\- Ya has escuchado a mamá Alice.

\- Vaaaaaale... - Dijo la pequeña con resignación.

Una vez ambos abandonaron la habitación de la pequeña se fueron a la cocina a por unos chocolates calientes para entrar en calor antes de irse a la cama.

\- Soul ya sabes que no me gusta que le cuentes esa historia a la niña...

\- Pero si es la mejor historia de superación que le puedas contar a esa edad para que no tenga miedo a nada y nadie le haga eso jamás.

\- Ya lo se pero..

\- De peros nada Maka, acabaste por colaborar con la bruja milagrosa indirectamente y acabaste con uno de los juegos más macabros que nunca vi.

Maka se mantuvo en silencio por un largo tiempo, todos los recuerdo le vinieron a la mente, lo ocurrido con Hikaru, el estado en el que este la dejó, como poco a poco fue acabando con toda la oscuridad que iba creando la bruja absoluta para su juego, recordó lo facil que fue recuperar la sincronización con Soul y eso hizo que se le dibujase una sonrisa en la cara, pero también recordó lo mal que lo pasó para vencer a todo su ejercito, porque cuando se unieron a la lucha Spartoi solo había logrado acabar con la mitad de kishin que habían sido creados.

Y todo eso sin contar lo difícil que fue enfrentarse a las piezas fuertes de todo el tablero, con tan solo recordar que ellos dos no murieron de puro milagro...

\- Que irónico - Dijo bajito mientras las lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos.

\- Venga Maka, no lo recuerdes más...

Lo cierto es que ni al mismo Soul le gustaba escuchar esa historia, el hecho de saber que perdieron a tres de los miembros de Spartoi en esa lucha y que el resto acabó con heridas de gravedad le ponía la piel de gallina y ver llorar a Maka hacía que se le partiera el alma.

El sabe que le juró no volver a contar ni recordar la historia, pero un día su pequeña Alice, en una reunión de grupo, preguntó por el resto de gente que nombraba y después de una larga temporada de insistencia por parte de su hija no le quedó más remedio que contarle la historia, aunque claro, muy muy muy suavizada.

Para todo Shibusen marcó una etapa muy grande y para Spartoi un cambio de vida radical.

El grupo estuvo sin ejercer como maestros y armas durante una temporada muy larga, con el tiempo, unos lo fueron dejando, otros volvieron a la lucha y otros acabaron trabajando como profesores en Shibusen.

Ahora Maka y Soul viven en una casa algo más grande con su pequeña Alice y solo ejercen como profesores en Shibusen, pero tanto Soul como Maka saben que si algo ocurriese, volverían a la lucha con los nuevos miembros de Shibusen como antaño hacían los profesores que ellos tenían.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 _ **Antes de nada, he de decir que me tenia super bloqueada la historia y que soy super pesima a la hora de narrar peleas así que perefería dejarla a vuestra imaginación y terminar la historia de una forma mas... ¿tierna tal vez? y bueno, teniendo en cuenta ese pequeño detalle de mi narración de peleas, este capitulo se quedó demasiado corto u_u'**_

 _ **Igualmente espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado leerla y que lo hayáis disfrutado mucho :)**_

 _ **Un abrazo muy fuerte para todos mis lectores y seguidores, espero de verdad que os haya gustado la pequeña historia que empecé a escribir meses atrás y que por fin, después de mi bloqueo mental, conseguí acabar :)**_


End file.
